Daughter of Poseidon
by didyoumissme
Summary: Grover and Percy befriend a girl in middle school and decide to keep her around for high school. These three become best friends but what will happen when Percy is attacked by a Fury during a field trip? Its going to follow the book/movie but its going to be a little different due to a new character and there a little older. OC point of view. My fiirst fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Fanfiction so if your reading please review even if you just want to tell me to stop writing [which I hope you don't say] but hopefully you enjoy. This is basically me being bored and thinking what if Percy had another friend besides Grover in his life. So I decided to make him one so far its only in her point of view but that can change. So please tell me if you think I should continue I have good ideas but don't want to give away to much now. Enjoy and review :]**

Chapter 1

Sit. I love waking up before the sun. I love to sit half out my window and just think and breath. Sure the New York air isn't the cleanest but its what I'm used to...its what I love. There aren't many things in my life that I love anymore but that's alright because it seems all the things in life that we love are taken away from us. For me it was my mother she was my world and I was hers. She is mostly what I think about when I sit up here. I think about how my life would be...how our life would be.

"beep beep beep" I hear my alarm go off in my room and my legs move faster then my mind. I turn my alarm off and stand over it listening. Listening for a crick in the floor board , falling beer cans ,or even movement in the room next to me, But nothing comes there was only silents I take a deep breath of relief I was safe this time. I head to the bathroom for a quick shower then I quickly dress. I put on my favorite black skinny jeans , a cute blue blouse , and some black flats. I keep my hair simple all I do is part it slightly to my right and let it sit perfectly on my shoulders. I head to my living for my backpack then head toward the window as I put it on. I began to lift the window its hard to be quiet with this window when it constantly gets stuck. Just when I get the window fifty percent of the way something grabs my right arm and spins me around. "Where do you think your going?" he said. I can smell beer in his breath "The same place I go everyday" I say . This absolutely wasn't the response he was looking for because after my reply he uses his free hand to slap me across the face. "Don't give me an attitude you worthless brat! Now I'm going to ask you one more time where do you think your going?" he screamed in my face which was still numb from his slap. "School dad...I'm going to school" I whisper to him. He pulls me up to his face and just looks at me I stare straight back at him trying to hide the pain that I'm feeling in my face and arm. After a second he says " Go then". Thinking he was going to release me I try to walk away but he still keeps a tight hold on me. "Let go" I say. He just looks at me I don't understand he just told me to go. I move my free hand to the arm that hes holding and try to get it free." let go" I say again as I continue to get free. "Just let go. If you want me to leave then let go. Please." I say in my struggle. Then he throws me on the ground and I waste no time picking myself up, squeezing threw the window , and making my way down the fire escape. I can hear him yelling but don't catch all of what hes saying. All I hear is " go ahead and run" and "your just like your mother always trying to get away".

At 3 stair cases from my destination I stop running and begin taking deep breaths. When I arrive I make sure my breathing is slowed down and wipe the tears from the corner of my eyes. I take on last deep breath and put on a smile and face and turn to the window I see Sally cooking over the stove while talking to Percy who is sitting at the table. I tap on the window and they both look over and I smile at them and wave. They both smile back and Percy walks over to the window and opens it for me and says " Good Morning Danni."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and started following my story I really appreciate it. So please keep reviewing let me know about things you like and dislike and if you have any ideas I could try to add them in if they work. I know its a little slow and sad right now but it will pick up and cheer up so please stay with me. I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 2

"Morning Percy" I say as he helps me through the window then grabs me for a quick hug. After we separate I set my backpack down next to the table and say "Good Morning Sally" and give her a hug. "Good Morning Honey and how many times have I told you to call me mom." she says as she returns to her cooking. Mom. Sally has basically become my mother but I feel like I'm betraying my real mother by calling her mom. I simply nod and take a seat next to Percy at the kitchen table. He still looks half asleep "Hey Percy whats wrong with you? wake up!" I say giving him a tiny tap on the cheek. This makes Sally giggle slightly Percy simply leans back in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair saying "Ugh! Mondays are always so hard for me". I chuckle at this and say " Isn't it hard for everyone now drink some coffee or something." He looks up at the clock in the kitchen and says "Nah there's no time. We should get going." Just as he says this Gabe walks in "Sally..Beer!" This man disgusts me he treats Sally so bad and is just a lazy pig I don't understand why she stays with this idiot. Sally reply's with "There in the fridge" and continues cooking. "Well is the beer going to magically float from the fridge to my hand" he says. So Sally stops her cooking and gets a beer for Gabe which he quickly starts chugging. " Isn't it a little early for a beer?" I ask him I obviously wasn't think before I spoke. He stops drinking his beer but keeps it close to his lips and says " I don't know why don't you go ask your father?" at this a smirk appeared on his face and he gets back to his beer. "Come on D lets go were going to be late." Percy says quickly tapping me on the shoulder hes already getting mine and his backpack. I get up and take my backpack from him and walk to the door Percy opens it and just as were about to leave Gabe says "Oh and princess we heard you and your dad this morning...I'm sure everyone did in case you were wondering." I feel so embarrassed all I can think about is getting to school and away from Gabe but I cant let him know that hes getting to me so I say "Thanks for the heads up" and start walking to the elevator. As I walk I can hear Percy say "Your a asshole Gabe, but you already know that?" and slam the door shut "D...Danni...Slow down" Percy says as he runs to catch up with me. I'm standing at the elevator pressing the button over and over again. Why is it taking so long? I wanna get away from here. Why does this always happen to me? "D don't listen to Gabe hes a jerk...pushing the button over and over again wont help...Listen to me." he says when he reaches me. " Its broken Perc it has to be." I wanna just break down and cry but I don't want to...not in front of Percy. I just want to get to school so I hit the button hard twice then just look at it for a second. "Danni Yo-" he starts but I interrupt cause I don't want to talk about it " The stairs. Its broken Perc but we can take the stairs it might take lon-" I start to make my way to the staircase when Percy grabs my shoulders and spins me around to face him. "Look at me" he says I pause for a second then look up at him. His face is completely serious. "Danni don't let Gabe get to you" he says. "Its hard Percy-" I start but he cuts me off saying " I know its hard D but that's why I'm here to help you...and I'm not going anywhere." I take a moment to calm down and absorb his words "okay" he says. "Okay Percy...Thank You" I say to him and at this he pulls me into a hug "Of course". I wrap my arms around him and take a deep breath then I hear someone clear their throat. Me and Percy both look up to see Grover standing In the elevator crutches and all. "So if you guys are done can we get going. Were gonna be late" he says. We separate and walk into the elevator I give Grover a hug "Good Morning Grover." Percy presses the lobby button and the elevator begins to move down slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Here is another chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review :]. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Dodds and I am your new substitute. Today-" said Mrs. Dodds. Ahhh English the class I pay the least attention to and that is why I always have my headphones and my Ipod. I put my Ipod in and Kings of Leon begin to flow through my ears. I know its bad I should be focusing in class and blah blah blah but English is just so much harder for me. In English there's a lot of reading and my dyslexia does not like that so I just avoid it all together. I'm sure Grover will fill me in on what we did and he will probably do my homework he usually does. Speaking of I have to find time to talk to him about it today after school I have gymnastics. Maybe we could hang out at the pool after that will be nice I love the water and it will feel awesome right after work out. "Percy Jackson" I hear Mrs. Dodds yell over my music so I remove one headphone to see whats going on. Grover has to nudge Percy to get his attention because he has his headphones in. Great job Percy getting caught with headphones I'm sure she will take them away any normal teacher would, but to my surprise she just asks him if he "Can you please read the quote on the board?" I look at Percy and know this wont be good hes dyslexic just like me so are real teacher never makes us read in class. Percy looks up at the board and try's to really concentrate on the words but ends up shaking his head and replying "No I'm sorry". This cause multiple kids in our class to giggle but Percy just looks up at me and shrugs his shoulders.

After class I head over to my locker to get my homework and gymnastics gear. When I finish gathering my things I close my locker and begin to make my way to find Percy but before I can take a step Percy and Grover are already at my locker. "So D are we hitting the pool today?" Percy asks me while leaning against the lockers. "Sure how about around 5?" I ask. "Sounds good see ya then." he says as him and Grover walk away. I begin to make my way to the gym.

I'm late. I'm late. I look at the clocks on the wall as I run down the hall 5:30. Dang I begin to run faster and when I reach the pool doors I run in to see Percy already in the water talking to Grover who is sitting of to the side like he usually does. " I know I'm late I'm sorry just give me a minute." I say as I run into the girls bathroom to change I quickly remove my leotard and slip on my blue bikini. I put my leotard in the bag and head back out to the pool. " I think you just broke the world record for the fastest clothes change." says Grover. I walk over to him laughing "Good all that practice iv been putting in all week hasn't gone to waste." I say sarcastically. This causes Percy and Grover to laugh I set my bag next to Grover , and begin to bend down to get In the pool and Grover and Percy have stopped laughing. "Hey! What do you think your doing?" Percy asks while he blocks me from moving the rest of my body into the pool. "Ummm I'm getting the pool" I say if he doesn't let me in were going to run out of time. "Nope you cant get in the pool unless you do a trick into the pool and a cool trick with flips and gymnasticy things happening!" Grover says while flay-ling his arms around. I sigh and know there's no use fighting it this isn't the first time this has happened. The boys love my flips and constantly want me to do them. So I remove my legs from the pool and take major steps back I turn around to see Grover and Percy both staring at me. "Move Percy" I say and he moves to the side of the pool. I turn around and do three back flips and while putting my hands on the ground for the fourth I reach the edge of the pool. So I use the momentum I have to push of f the wall and I tuck my legs into my chest and spin once before crashing into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. thanks to everyone for reviewing and following my story. I love to hear your guys opinions so keep reviewing. I know its a little slow right now but it will pick up next chapter so stick with me. Enjoy :]

Chapter 4

I feel the water consume me I stay tucked in a ball and let my body float down to the bottom of the pool. I love the water its so cool and relaxing to me I could stay here all day...its so peaceful. When I feel my legs finally graze the bottom of the pool I decide to head back up to the top so I un tuck and push my legs of the bottom to give myself a boost to the surface. When I reach the surface I take a deep breath and head over to the edge of the pool next to Percy. "Nice D I'm going to give you a 10...okay 10.5" says Grover. This makes me chuckle it wasn't that good I'm not that good of a gymnast. "What about you Perc? How do you think I did?" I ask Percy. He does not hesitate to answer and says "10 definitely a 10." "Well Thank You I do what I can " I say and Percy and Grover laugh at me. After a minute the laughter dies and I decide now is a good time to ask Grover about English today. "So Grov what happened in English today?" I asked. "Oh nothing really but apparently Mrs. Dodds is going to the field trip to the museum with us next week." he says shocked as if he was hearing this news for the first time. " Next week! That's ridiculous I don't know if I can deal with this new sub for that long!" Percy say. I agree what is going on with our original teacher that preventing him from teaching us. Mrs. Dodds is a little crazy and I'm not sure if her being here is going to be good for any of us. "Percy your just mad at Mrs. Dodds because she asked you to read the board today." I say. "Yes I am I little mad at that! We never get called on and just because this new teachers here I might have to actually start paying attention." says Percy completely serious. Me and Grover just stare at Percy trying to comprehend what he said and I relive how ridiculous he sounds. I start laughing like a crazy person and Grover soon joins in. "Perc I don't think you realize how ridiculous you sound." Grover says through his laughing. Percy takes a minute to think over what he just said while me and Grover begin to calm down. " Okay maybe it does sound a little bad but you guys know what I mean." Percy says after me and Grover stop laughing. " Ya Percy we know what you mean." I say as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "So are you guys just going to sit there or are you guys going to play because I have places to be.." Grover says. " Ya I'm ready to beat Danni now." Percy said joking obviously because he knows that he cant beat me. " Har har har Percy you know you cant beat me and Grover who are you trying to kid we all know you don't have anywhere to be." I say jokingly. "Hey! I could have plans" Grover squeaks defensively. I look at him side ways for a minute and say "come on Grover" he throws his arms in the air and says "fine then whatever lets just get this over with." Me and Percy giggle at his reaction and I begin taking deep breaths. "You got the timer" Percy says to Grover as we make our way to the middle of the pool. "ya ya I got it" he says still flustered. " Ready , and Go." he says and me and Percy dive to the bottom of the pool and I lay at the bottom looking up at the surface. This is mine and Percy favorite game to play partly because we both love he water we have been playing since the first day we met in 8th grade.  
-Flash Back-  
That's actually how we met everyday after school I used to go into the schools poll and just swim or float around but that day I had decide to head to the deep end and see how long I could hold my breath I did the same thing I'm doing now just lay on my back and look up at the surface and after laying there for sometime a person dived into the water right next to me and as I see them enter the water I sit up to see who it was. Percy he was the "weird" kid in class that everyone always picked on and my moms best friends son. So I simply wave at him he looked shocked but waved back. I decide to leave so that he could have his pool time when I reach the top I see Grover and he says " Hey Percy...wait your not Percy." "No sorry to disappoint." I say then to my surprise Percy poops up out of the water next to me and says " Hey are you leaving?" "Ya I was about to" I say to him and begin to make my way to the edge of the pool but before I can get far he says "you should stay and swim for a little." this caught me off guard because iv never really talked to Percy before "Ya I guess I could stay for a little" I say and smile at him and he gives me a nervous smile back and whispers "nice." Trying to make conversation to avoid awkwardness I say "i was really shocked to see you none really comes here when I'm here." "Oh I'm here a lot I'm probably in the water more than you." he says. When he said this the competitive side of me came out causing me to say "you think so? I bet...i could hold my breath longer than you." I know I can hold my breath for a while so I feel confident. "Your on. Hey Grov please time us really quick." Percy said also looking confident. "Alright you guys ready GO!" says Grover.

-End of Flash Back-

It really shocked them when I won and of course he wanted a rematch. Ever since then we've been competing and becoming friends and now him and Grover are my best friends. Movement in the water causes me to sit up and I see Percy heading for the surface. I won again! I swim my way to the top and the first thing I hear is Grover saying "7 minutes that's a record for you guys and nice win D". Me and Percy swim over to the side of the pool and hop out and let our legs stay in the pool. Grover hands us towels. "Thanks Grover " I say while I begin to dry myself off. " I could have gone longer you know...i was just bored and wanted to be done." Percy struggles to get out. "of course Percy that totally make sense." I say sarcastically and I stand up drying of the rest of my body. Grover starts to laugh and Percy follows behind me "I'm serious.. I just..let you win." Percy says as he tried to catch up to me as I make my way to the bathroom to change. He does this every time he loses but that's just Percy for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Here is another chapter for you guys please remember to review let me know what you like and dislike, and thanks to the people that are reviewing I appreciate it. I really hope you enjoy :]**

Chapter 5

Whoo field trip day!" says Grover as we take our seats on the bus. Me and Percy both look over at him like hes crazy field trips at our school usually suck there slow and boring and just altogether not fun. " what is wrong with you?" Percy asks looking puzzled. " Dude as long as I'm not stuck in a tiny class room for 7 hours I'm fine. This is going to be fun guys!" Grover said excitedly he did have a point though this could possibly be better than class. " Your right Grover I have hope for this field trip but that's only because Mr. Bunner is leading it" I say. Mr. Bunner is our Latin teacher hes pretty cool even for a guy in a wheel chair and his class doesn't put me to sleep...or at least not as often as my other classes do. "true but it sucks that Mrs. Dodds is here though. She gives me the creeps still" says Percy. We all look around our seats looking for her and it didn't take us long because she was the only one turned around staring at as. After we made eye contact with her she just turned around in her seat at stared straight ahead. We all lower ourselves back in our seats and shutter that was so weird why was she staring at us like that. "creepy I told you" Percy say after that we didn't speak for a while I was afraid she might be listening and I'm sure the boys were too. After a while of sitting there minding our own business Grover suddenly jerks forward I look at him and he reaches behind his head and was holding something in his hand. I'm curious and want to see but before he can open it something else hits him again this time i remove it from his head. It was a piece of a sandwich but its not just any sandwich its a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. This is super disgusting so I throw it on the floor and turn around to see who it is, and I automatically know who. Nancy Bobofit. Shes an ugly red head girl with a face full of freckles that is always messing with us. This makes me so angry that I make a gesture to get up but Grover tugs on my arm " D just leave it alone please I really don't want you to get in trouble." he tells me. I don't understand how hes OK with this I wish I still had the piece of sandwich I took from Grover hair because I would totally throw it at her ugly freckled face! "Let it go Danni...just let it go" I tell myself and I sit back down in my seat. "thank you" Grover says I look over at Percy because I know it had to have made him mad but he cant really move because he has the window seat. I'm right Percy is mad...no hes super pissed off his eyes are closed, his hands bald up into fists, and he is shaking with anger. I'm proud of him for trying to keep it in so to show him some support I put my hand on his shaking fists which begin to slow down after a second and he starts to hold my hand. I lean over to him and whisper to him " I'm proud of you Percy way to hold it in now start to take deep breaths." Percy has told me about some of his anger management classes and how they tell him to count to ten and stay calm so I sort know what to say to him. It seem to help because he soon stopped shaking and leaned back against the seat opening his eyes to look up at the roof. I sit and wait for him to be finished but he doesn't talk until we get to the museum and when its about to be our rows to turn he looks at me kisses me on the forehead and whispers "thank you" to me and keeps a tight grip on my hand as we exit the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

He took me by surprise. me an Percy are close friends and all but we never kissed in any way before. Were not a couple or anything not even close its never been like that. This gesture is random but I don't mind. We enter the Museum and lose my train of thought after seeing the things around me. Mr. Bunner begins to talk and lead us into the Museum there are so many cool things here including : big echoey gallery's, marble statues , some familiar looking orange and black pottery. Mr. Bunner stops us at a 13 foot tall stone column with a big sphinx and begins explaining it to us apparently its called a stele. A stele is funeral art the information he was giving us was very interesting but as I'm trying to concentrate I here snickering behind me. Only to she Nancy and some of her friends immaturely laughing at naked statue. I wanted to tell them to be quiet by Percy beat me to it telling them to "shut up!"this came out louder than he expected and the class begins to laugh around him. I'm surprised that Percy was so interested but I'm sure hes in trouble I look around and notice Mrs. Dodds giving him a evil look but Mr. Bunner doesn't seem to be angry. But he does ask "Percy what does this picture represent?". Percy says "That's Kronos eating his kids...right?" "Yes" you could tell Mr. Bunner isn't happy with his answer but not cause hes wrong I'm guessing because he questioned himself. "and he did this because..." he continued, this is to easy this was one of the more interesting things we learned in class. Percy takes a second to think then says " Kronos was the king god and..-" wrong. "God?" Mr. Bunner asks. "Titan" Percy corrects himself " And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters." A couple of girls ewwed behind us but Percy continued "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won." A smile was on my face this is one of the few times iv heard Percy answer completely at school but Mr. Bunner still seems disappointed. "I see." Mr. Brunner says. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" We all start to head out "I think your answer was fine Percy" says Grover. " Nice Job" I say giving him a high five. "Percy " we all turn around to see Mr. Bunner standing by the stele again . " Yes " Percy says "could you and Danni please come here. It will only take a second." replies Mr. Bunner. Why did he want to talk to me I can understand him talking to Percy he yelled in a museum but why me? What did I do? "ill meet you guys outside" says Grover as he heads outside with the others. We walk over to Mr. Bunner he looks at me and Percy and says " Percy you have to know these things there the basics its easy the same goes for you Mrs. King. I know you guys can do it I expect more from you both." How would he know whether or not I knew usually I would argue but I actually like Mr. Bunner so I just nod and say something about trying harder. He dismisses u s and we head out to find Grover when we get through the doors I look at Percy and say " well that was random" "yea definitively"he says . Grover is sitting by himself on the edge of a fountain away from everywhere else but for some reason its really cold outside. When we reach Grover he immediately asks If we got detention and Percy explains what happens and they begin eating there lunch. Meanwhile I take my jacket out of my backpack and put it on . The sky is covered in black clouds but our weather has been like this since about Christmas "Hey have you guys been noticing how weird the weathers been?" I ask.. " Probably just Global Warming or something" Grover says mouth full of food. " Ya I thought I was the only one that noticed. I wouldn't be surprised if its a hurricane blowing In" Percy says. Then for no reason at all Nancy comes over and dumps her lunch on Grover's lap and sarcastically says "Oops". This causes me and Percy to jump to our feet both of us angry that someone would do this to our friend and our crippled friend at that. "Don't hit her. Don't hit her!" I say to myself over and over again but then she gets right in my face and says "What are you going to do-". I blinked and the next thing I know Nancy soaking wet sitting in the fountain yelling " Percy and Danni threw me in!" and in seconds Mr. Dodds is standing next to us. "will you two please come with me." she says. "i did it Mrs. Dodds!" says Grover I turn around and look at him he looked worried. I cant believe he would try and take the blame for us but I guess I would do the same for him. "i know it wasn't you Mr. Underwood now stay here" she said no emotion on her face as she continues to walk up to the museum. I shrug my shoulders at Grover trying to show him I wasn't worried about It but I was worried I don't want to go anywhere with this crazy women. As we make our way up the stairs to the museum I hear people saying "did you see the water" "like it grabbed her". But I quickly ignored them I was more worried about that the fact that I was potentially being lead to my death.. Once in the museum she leads us to a empty gallery she just stands in the middle of the room with her arms crosses and staring us down " You two have been giving me a lot of trouble." she says almost growling at us now. I was scared so I didn't say anything luckily Percy did the safe thing and said " Yes, ma'am." . After a moment of building up some courage I say "I'll- I'll try harder ma'am" then thunder shook the building and I reached for Percy hand and begin to squeeze it. " we are not fools. It was only a matter of time before we found out about you guys. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Mrs. Dodds says. Pain? Found out about us? I have no idea what shes talking about I loosen my grip on Percy's hand. "We don't know what-" I begin but Mrs. Dodds interrupts saying "times up!" . Then her eyes start to glow and her fingers stretched out, turning into talons. Her jacket melts into large, leathery wings. There's no way she human. How is she doing this? What in the world is going on? She looks like a hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of ugly yellowed fangs that she bared as she flew straight for me and Percy.

**Hello and thank you for reading. Dont forget to review it would be really helpful if you let me know what you guys like/dislike such as Percy giving Danni a tiny kiss. Should there be more Percy/Danni? Or not? And I was thinking about maybe writing in Percys POV. Just review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed. I really really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. Oh and shout-out to AMAzing202 for coming up with Team Perni!**

Chapter 7

Im frozen in fear my mind is screaming "Run, Move , Do something!" but my body doesn't respond I just stand there but luckily Percy pulls me down so I'm ducking after she flies over us she lands on a statue and yells " Where is the lighting bolt?". "What the hell are you talking about?" I say just then Mr. Bunner come in. "You" Mrs. Dodds hisses at Mr. Bunner. Mr. Bunner throws Percy and Me something we catch it and look at it...pens. "These are some of the greatest weapons use them." Mr. Bunner says but before I can say it Percy says " This is a pen...a pen" showing it to him. "Uncap it hurry." he says looking at Mrs. Dodd who is just glaring at Mr. Bunner. I uncap mine and it shifts into a bow and I look at Percy his pen transformed into a sword. " No more talking" says Mrs. Dodds. Arrows I need arrows then I feel my backpack get a little heavier so I reach back between my backpack and back and there they are arrows I pull one out and Mrs. Dodds comes flying at us once again. I put the arrow in the bow pull back and release the arrow misses but graves her wing she hisses out in pain but continues to come at us. Before she can reach us Percy steps forward swinging the sword at her and the blade passes clear through her shoulder. There was a hissing sound and she exploded into yellow powder instantly. All that was left was a pile of sulfur on the floor but there was still an evil feeling In the room as if shes still staring at me with those eyes. Percy runs up to me and gives me a hug and says " Are you OK?". " Ya I'm fine you?" I said. "I'm good." he says. We look over at Grover and Mr. Bunner there talking amongst them self's. " Does some one want to tell me what the hell just happen?" I say angrily. "Get them to camp" I hear Mr. Bunner say and he wheels himself to the door. Grover comes up to us and says " We have to go now" and makes his way to the door very quickly we follow him. "Were are we going?" Percy asks as we get to the street and Grover flags down a taxi. " To your house." he says and we all pile in the taxi.

We swing the door open only to see Gabe and his buddies playing poker in the kitchen and Sally runs up to the door and we walk in. "Sally we need to leave...like now?" says Grover and Sally nodded. How does she know whats going on? Sally grabbed a jacket and her keys. " More beer Sally" says Gabe. " Sorry Gabe we gotta go so get your fat ass up and get it yourself." says Percy and this was not smart Gabe jumped up and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt. I guess something inside me snapped and I pushed Gabe off of Percy and he looked shocked then he just got angry quickly moving toward me. He grabbed my hair slammed me up against a wall yelling " You little bitch." I can hear Sally yelling for Gabe to stop and I close my eyes and he let go. I see him in a heap on the ground and Grover kick him and yell " Don't you ever put your hands on her" he then looks over at us " Lets go." and we all head out the door and toward the elevator. My dad what about my dad? I cant just not come back home. " Wait" I say everyone stops and I turn and run for the stairs. " My dad" I yell. " Danni" I hear Percy yell but I keep running when I get to my house I swing the door open. "Dad..Dad." I say walking to into the kitchen hes sitting on the table looking at a box with a beer in his hand. "Dad I don't have much time but-'" I begin. " I know Danni." he says facing me he looks so sad or at least sadder then usual. " How do you-" I start but he interrupts me again " There's no time D but take this" he hands me the box. " Go there's no time to explain...just go" yells my dad he isn't drunk hes just sad and so am I don't want to leave...he isn't a good dad by any means but he was and that's the reason I go up to him and hug him. " Goodbye...dad" I whisper he hesitantly hugs me back and says " Be safe Dan" I let go of him , grab the box , nod and I see a tear fall out of the corner of his eye before I run out the door only to see Percy telling me that were going to meet Sally and Grover at the car.

When we get into the car Percy sits shotgun will me and Grover sit in the back."Whats that?" Grover says to me looking a the box. " Not sure yet" I say putting it in my backpack and I hear Sally talking to Percy. " Percy this is going to hard believe and to understand but I need you to listen to me OK?" Sally says and I guess Percy must have nodded or something because she continues " This is about your father Percy he..well hes Poseidon You know god of the sea, part of the big three-" . "Ya I know who he is" Percy says bitterly. His attitude doesn't faze Sally and she just continues telling Percy about how they meet and how sorry he was that he had to leave. There are so many things I don't understand like how does this any of this concern me. My mom and dad have always been around since I can remember and well my mom was here until she died but she was still here and neither of them are gods there just...people. How did my dad know that something like this was going to happen? Why are me and Percy barley learning about these things and why now? My headaches there's so much going on I put my hand on my head and lean forward and massage my temple. Then I feel a hand on me and look up to see Grover he gives me a reassuring smile and I lean back in my seat roll down my window and begin to take slow deep breaths trying to relax. I look out the window its starting to get dark. Where are we? I look out the window and see no one on the street but us and nothing around us but fields. Then I guess sally finished her talk with Percy because then she begins to tell me " Danni I'm sorry hunny there's not to much I know about your father-" I stop her. "I just said goodbye to my father" I say but she sighs and says " Hes not your really father Danni that much I know. I just couldn't tell you who he his or how it happened." " But you and my mom were best friends didn't you talk about your kids or who the father of them is?" I saying angrily. " It wasn't something we talked about a lot I told her about Percy but she would avoid it whenever your father was brought up." Sally says sadly. Grover raises his hand and says " I have a theory". "Please share" I say wanting to know if he could give me any clue. "Well I think your father could be Poseidon also...at least that would explain the fact that your a mixed girl with blue eyes." Poseidon. That would mean that me and Percy have the same father. I just thought my blue eyes came from my dad since he Is white and some of my cousins on his side do have blue eyes, but hes not really my dad so that would make sense. "That could be right and also the reason your mother never wanted to bring it up...that would have been awkward." Sally says and that's the last thing said for miles. It was really dark now and we were still surrounded by fields and animals. I look at the window just enjoying the sentry but I see a group of lambs and they seem to be running away from each other. I sit up straight and rub m eyes I see something running at as and its at least half way down the hill and still coming fast. "Grover" I say looking at him he looks at me " Look" I say pointing out the window and just then I was jerked violently and the car went flying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love to hear your guys opinions and ideas so keep reviewing and also a big thanks for everyone favoring me and my story. Here is another chapter. Enjoy then Review! :)**

Chapter 8

"Danni...Danni..Wake up" I here a voice I look up and its Grover but hes upside down and blury. I reach over and unbuckle my seat belt , fall a short distance , and roll over onto my back. "Is everyone OK?" Sally asks from the front. "Fine" Everyone replies. "What was that?" Percy asks looking around no one replies because no one is really sure. I look over at Grover because I hear movement by him and hes taking off his pants. "Grover what do you think your-?" I began but what I saw once his pants were off made me speechless. His legs were furry and animal like the bottom half of him isn't human . "Your half donkey?!" Percy yells from the front. "No I'm half goat" he says defensively before he kicks his window in and slides out of the car and kicks in Sally's from outside I grab my backpack and slide out of the car. Once I get outside I slide my backpack on and look up for the monster that hit us and I see it staring at us then its starts running at us. " Guys we gotta go that things coming back for more." I say as Percy finally slides out of the car he quickly gets on his feet. " This way" Sally says as she starts running into the trees we all follow close behind. "Its not far now" she huffs out after a while which was good to here because I could hear the monster getting closer and closer. Then I saw it two stone pillars holding up another that sat at the top which didn't look like English but after looking at it for a second the letter unscrambled and I see that it reads 'Camp Half-Blood'. Weird name but alright I think as I pass the pillars it felt like I passed through some kind of field but there I stop to catch my breath and see that Sally's not through the pillars what is she doing? "Mom what are you doing come on?" I hear Percy say. " I cant go Percy. I'm not like you" she replies sadly " That's ridiculous" I say reaching back to grab her arm and pull her in but it wouldn't budge. But it was to late the monster had caught up with us and the first thing it did was grab Sally. "NO! You put her down." Percy yells sword already drawn. I take out my pen and uncap it and draw an arrow. The monster then squeezes Sally and she disappears " No!" me and Percy both yell. Percy charges the monster and begins to swing his sword at him and I shot about three arrows at him but hes still unfazed. Maybe a more sensitize area think Danni think...Got it. I move closer to the monster will Percy continues to fight I aim Carefully. I only have one shot. Then I release the arrow and nail the monster straight in the eye. It roars out in pain, swinging his arms around which knock Percy to the ground some feet away. "Get up Percy" I hear Grover yell and the monster removes the arrow from its eye and lets out a scream again and turns straight for Percy. No no that was me not him leave him. I see Percy's figure slowly start to sit up then I see a boulder near the path of Percy and the monster. It will have to run that way to get to him. So I run faster than I ever have at it quickly making my way to the top and just as I reach it the monster begins to pass me so I jump. While in the air I reach behind and grab an arrow and when I land on the beast I drive it into his shoulder. Deep. It stops in its tracks and screams in pain. I see Percy stand up and knew he was safe then I was thrown from the monster and into a tree. I think I blacked out for a minute cause when i opened my eyes I saw a fuzzy looking monster horns stuck in a tree. I feel dizzy , cant see straight,and sweat was dripping off of me when I get to my feet the beast was free and Percy was struggling to get its horn out of the tree. "Percy" I shout and he turns around to see the beast coming at him. I feel like I cant even stay on my own two feet but I still grab an arrow and try to get it in the bow but my body is to weak. I look up and see the beast dissolve into nothing just like Mrs. Dodds then I see Percy stumble then I see him stumble and fall into Grover's arms. Hes safe. Percy's safe was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see the bright light through my eyelids. I try to open my eyes but the light blinds me for a second so I use my hand to cover most of it. After my eyes adjust I look up to see Grover. "Good Morning Danni" he says to me as he sits on the side of my bed. "Morning?" I say as I look around. Where am I? There are wounded people In cots and nurse looking people rushing around. What is going on ? I look in the bed next to me and see Percy still asleep. Did last night really happen? "Grover...di-did last night really-" I begin. "Did it really happen yes. Drink this." he says handing me a goblet. I take it look inside to see a clear liquid inside. I begin to drink its delicious like nothing iv ever tasted before so sweet but not sickly sweet but just perfectly sweet. "This is awesome" I say to Grover. He laughs "Its Nectar its food of the goods you'll feel better in a minute." I continue to drink and Grover continues to sit with me. Last night really happened I did all those things I fought a monster, shot an arrow . "Grover iv never held a bow and arrow let alone know how to use it. So how did I know what to do when I had it yesterday?" I ask. "Danni there are a lot of things that need to be explained to you...and Percy so maybe we should wait till he wakes up." he replies. "Ok I guess that makes sense. Wait how long was I out?" I ask. I would really like some answers now but I don't see what it would hurt to wait. "Only like 2 days."Grover says. "2 days!" I say amazed I know I'm lazy but dang. Grover just laughs at me we sit for a little I finish my Nectar and set it on the table next to me. "There are a couple things I kind of need to tell you if you don't want to be confused when you walk out of here. For starters your a demigod which means that you are half human half god and hopefully while your here I can figure out who your father is. Also I am your and Percy's protecter and i'm also a Satyr . Lastly your at Camp Half-Blood its a place where demigods like you can learn to control there gifts and no monsters or humans can come in here." Grover tells me. Its a lot to take in but it explains why Sally couldn't get inside. "Sally is she..." I begin but I just cant even imagine. "Dead no but that's something we need to explain when Percy wakes up" he says. I just nodded all this is hard to believe if you would have told me all this a week ago I would have thought you were crazy but after all Iv been through the last couple of days I can believe in anything. "Thanks for everything Grover I appreciate it and I feel a lot better" I say. "That's great how about I give you a tour of camp?" he says standing up. "ya that would be cool" getting out of the bed "wait wheres my backpack? And what about Percy?" I ask. "right here" grabbing my backpack from the front of my bed " and if he wakes up someone will come and tell us" he says reassuringly handing me my backpack. I nodded put my backpack on and follow him out of the infirmary. We step out and the first thing I see is kids with armor on. "So I think we will start with the sparing area." Grover says. As we begin to make our way there people begin to stare at me and I notice these girls standing against a cabin snickering and pointing at me. This made me mad its like they've never seen a normal person before and If your going to make fun of me wait till I walk past you and one of the girls had no right to make fun of me she looked like a man and a fat one at that. "Take a picture it will last longer sir. Oops I mean mam" I look the fat one up and down "i think " and we walk past them I hear her try to come at me and her friends grabbing her and saying that i'm not worth it. I turn around and continue to walk back words and throw up my arms as if to say 'Come at me bro'. But then Grover spins me around saying "No no don't do that" as he starts walking faster "that's Clarisse very mean but strong girl just keep your distance". "I'm not scared of her" I tell him. "I'm sure your not...annnnd we are here." he says we stop. There are kids all in armor some fighting with swords and some just wrestling but these two guys with swords fighting caught my attention. "And it looks like we've come at a good time you get to see Luke fight hes one of the best sword fighters here." Grover says pointing at the same pair of guys I was looking at and it didn't take me to long to figure out witch one was Luke because the match was soon over the other guy ended up on his back and Luke pointing a sword at his chest. He helps his opponent up and they shake hands. He then looks over at us he is a very handsome guy he has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is tall. He make his way over to us and i just look down and around trying to look busy..it didn't work. "Hey Grover" he says shaking Grover's hand. "Hi man" Grover says seeming a little confused. "Newbie?" he asks pointing at me. "Yep she is the one that fought the Minotaur" Grover says proudly. " Ya I saw that it was awesome." he says smiling at me. "Thanks" I say nervously. "Oh where are my manors I'm Luke son of Hermes" Luke says holding out his hand. "I'm Danni father unknown." I say shaking his hand he laughs and I let out a giggle . "Well Danni father unknown" he says kissing my hand "Its very nice to meet you" I have never blushed before but I'm sure my whole face is read right now. "its nice to meet you also Luke son of Hermes" I say as he releases my hand. "well we really should be going there's lots more of camp to-" Grover begins but another kid with armor comes up to him. "Grove, Bunner would like to see you" he says. "Um well I'm kind of-" he begins but is interrupted by Luke he says "I could show her around". You could tell that Grover wasn't happy with that but says "sure ill meet up with you guys ASAP". He begins to make his way away from us. "You really don't have to do this" I say feeling bad. "I know but I want to" he smiles at me and we make our way further into camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. I really appreciate it please continue to review i love your comments. enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"Well thanks" I said shyly we walk toward some kids practicing archery . " Of course..OK there isn't much to explain here its just are archery area" he says. " I guess this is were I will be" I say. " Oh ya you did have an arrow when you fought yesterday. I don't know if you need to be here much you looked pretty solid" he said and we continued to walk. " Really? That was my first day ever using it. I think I need to get more comfortable" I say truthfully I had no idea what I was doing..well I did in the moment but I don't think I could now. " Oh really? Your that new to all this" he asked me surprised. "Yep how long have you..known or whatever?" I ask and he chuckles replying "I guess when I was nine that's when I ran away from home". " Nine? That's young. Did you come straight here when you ran away?" I ask. " No I traveled around for awhile. Grover brought me and some others here actually I was fourteen when I first got here." he says trying to remember. " Well that's cool. Why do you think you knew sooner than I did?" I say I have so many questions why not try to get some of them answered. "You know I really couldn't tell you" he answers smiling over at me. He really was a handsome guy even the scar on his face didn't take away from it. At this time we had reached the shore and the sun is beginning to set. "Oh my bad I got caught up in talking that I didn't show you the rest of camp" he said apolitically. "Oh its no problem I think iv seen everything I need to" I say smiling at him he smiles back and says " Oh really? Did you like what you saw?" he says curiously and we take a seat near the shore line. " Ya its pretty nice" I answer taking a seat next to him. " Well that's good I hope you enjoy your time here" he says nodding his head. " I'm sure I will" I say then I begin looking out at the water. Water. I haven't been in it for a while I wish I had a bathing suit so I could go in. Wait I could just go in my tank top and underwear. I wouldn't want to go in with just my bra and underwear especially with Luke here I don't know him that well. I stand up and begin to take my jacket off. I bend down toward Luke and say " Come take a dip with me". He looks confused and begins to laugh "OK" he says grabbing my hand and I pull him up. He takes off his armor and strips down to just his underwear I take my pants off and leave my clothes in a heap next to Luke's stuff. "I'll race you" he says. " Alright on 3" I say he nods we both get in position and I begin to count" 1..3!" I say taking off. "Hey!" I hear Luke yell behind me and I start to laugh and finally hit the water and its freezing so I stop and turn around. Luke is still running at me and he picks me up bridal style and begins to carry me out to the water. " No No Luke its cold!" I yell but he still keeps moving further and further out. "This was your idea" he says shaking his head we were out far enough for the water to be at Luke's waist. " I change my mind" I say hoping he will take me back to shore but he doesn't he says " To bad" then dunks me and him into the water. The water is freezing but refreshing I love it. I stand up and the water comes up to about a little less then half way up my stomach the air is cold. Luke breaks through the surface and raps his arms around himself " It is cold" he says I could see his breath float through the air. I just laugh " Its so refreshing" I say and lay on my back and begin to float the sun is setting still. I just lay there for a minute then I get splashed with water aggressively in the face so I stand up looking shocked. " While you look like your enjoying yourself I'm freezing up here." He says putting his arms back around himself. " Fine we can go back " I say making my way back to shore and Luke follows but I turns around and splash Luke in the face a couple of times he yells out in surprise and I turn and run towards shore. I don't get far and Luke picks me up lifting me out of the water one arm around me and I begin laughing. " Your gonna pay for that" he says playfully he begins spinning me around in surprise start to yell and laugh at the same time. But he stops and I begin to stop laughing "Whats wrong?" I say. "We are in trouble" he says sarcastically pointing to the shore where Grover stood arms crossed as he tapped one of his hooves impatiently .We really are in trouble.

Luke carries me back to shore and drops me when we reach Grover. He just stares at usfor a while he obviously isn't happy with us but I don't really care. " What do you two think your doing?" he asks us angrily. "We were just having some fun Grover" I say I didn't see what the problem was. " Just having some fun?" he says looking at me like I'm crazy " You! You were just to show her around" he says pointing at Luke. "I did and we ended up at the beach and-" Luke says. "So I barley let you take Danni around camp a then you go ahead and decided to take a dip with her" Grover says. " It was my idea" I say not wanting Luke to get in trouble. "Your idea" Grover says looking at me. " Ya it was all me" I say I don't understand why it was such a big deal. " Get your shit on and follow me" He says through his teeth. I excuse his laugh and head over to my clothes and slide my pants on even though I was still wet and Luke hands me my jacket. " I had fun" Luke said. " I'm sure you did" Grover says sarcastically I ignore him and told Luke " Ya I did too". Then Luke leans over and kisses me on the cheek it caught me off guard "Goodnight I'll see ya soon" He says winking at me. " No No No! None of that" Grover says stepping between us he looks like smoke could be coming out of his ears. "Hey Grover what cabin do the kids that don't know who there parents are go?" Luke says with a huge smirk on his face and Grover's face turned into stone. "Cabin 11" he whispers and Luke's smile got even bigger but I was confused. "Whats cabin 11?" I ask looking around and Luke begins to chuckle and says " Oh That's my cabin. The Cabin of Hermes". Grover is probably losing his mind right now apparently it was bad if me and lLuke hang out and now I'm supposed to sleep in his cabin. " Yes but but the cabins are separated and Danni will be going straight to her side of the cabin." Grover says grabbing me by the arm and pulling me off toward camp I didn't fight him I just kind of went with it. " I'll see ya soon" Luke yells toward us me and Grover turn around to see a huge smile on his face. "No you wont" Grover yells back and we keep walking into camp.

When we reach the cabin that I assume in cabin 11 I stop Grover at the top step. "What is your problem Grover? We were just hanging out" I say removing my arm from his grasp. " Just hanging out. Why would you want to hang out with that douche?" he asks me. "Hes not a douche" I say " And how would you know that you don't even know his guy. He could be a psychopath!" he says begins to raise his voice he had a point but I didn't want to admit it so I just avoided it. " I still don't see why your so mad!" I say raising my voice to meet his. His face softens and he begins to breath easier. " You wanna know why I'm so mad?" he says looking at me I simply nod " Lets just forget about Luke for a second but answer me this Danni. Wheres Percy? How is he doing?" he asks and these questions begin to kill me. I didn't know the answer. I forgot about Percy I didn't know if he was still unconscious, awake or even dead and hes my best friend. How could I get so distracted? I look up at Grover and open my mouth to say something but I cant I don't know what to say. " That's what I thought. Hes fine by the way I could tell you are so worried" he says sarcastically walking down the steps. I just stand there finally saying " I am worried". " Could have fooled me" he yells back then he continues into camp. I stand there for a bit then head inside there's a cot in the middle of the room it looks like this room hasn't been used in a while I walk over to the bed and see that there are pajamas on the bed and my backpack under the bed. I change into pajamas and lay my shorts and tank top on the floor to dry. The pajamas were just a pair of shorts and a tank top which fit me perfectly. I lay in bed and curl into a ball. I end up crying myself I cant believe I am such a horrible person.

**Review! What do you think about Luke and Danni? and does anyone feel bad for Danni? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone i would** **first like to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriteing and etc. i really appreciate it so please continue to do it. If you guys don't want to review or have ideas just message some of my other readers are already doing it so feel free but anyways ENJOY! **

Chapter 10

"Danni Danni Wake up!" I hear Grover's voice as he shakes my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Grover standing over me hands on each one of my shoulder. I sit up , Grover lets my shoulders go , and I rub my eyes trying to get use to the light "Grover whats going on?" I say. "Its Percy hes awake" he says excitedly. At his words I hop out of bed and run straight for the infirmary with Grover close behind. I enter and see him sitting up in bed setting down a cup on the table next to him "Percy" I whisper but just then he looks up at me and a smile appears on his face which makes me smile. I run over to his bed. I straddle him and put my arms around his neck and hold him tight. He raps his arms around my waist "I was worried about you" I whisper in his ear it was so good to see him awake I felt so much relief. " I know" he whispers back squeezing me tighter. We sit for a minute just enjoying being in each others arms but I pull back and ask him "who are you feeling? Any pain?". I'm still smiling and so is he "Nope I'm good" he says. "Good" I say getting off of his lap and sitting on the bed next to him but then I look around and see everyone staring at us I am so embarrassed and Percy notices and looks around saying "Alright there's nothing to see here" and everyone started chatting and getting back to there business then I hear someone clear there throat. I turn around and see a girl standing at the end of Percy's bed she looks about my height she has blonde hair and grey eyes and a snobby look on her face. "I'm Annabeth I took care of you while you where out" she says looking at Percy. " Well thank you" Percy says to her then he looks at me " What have you been up to?". I see Annabeth look at me with a smirk on her face did she know? "Umm iv just been looking around camp...its pretty nice." I say feeling guilty I avoid eye contact with Percy while saying these words and I hear Annabeth make a noise behind me which makes me angry Why is she still here? This is none of her business. " Hey man you wanna come take a look around camp?" I hear Grover say behind me I forgot he was there. "Ya that would be cool oh and by the way Danni cute PJ's" Percy says smiling at me while he gets up. PJ's? I look down and see that I was stilling wearing my pajamas I ran around camp in them I felt my face get warm. I stand up to leave and say " Thanks" still feeling embarrassed. He laughs at me and walks over to me and we exit the infirmary. "I can show you around and then we need to talk to Bunner but Danni you can-" Grover was cut short when someone yelled "Danni" I look up to see Luke walking with another person as he walked past me he says "Cute Pj's" winking at me. I cant believe he just said that in front of everyone and all the blood in my body rushed to my face again or at least that what it felt like.

Percy Pov

Wait what just happened? Who was that? And why is he talking to Danni? I look down at her to see her smiling and looking at the ground. Why is she smiling? I look at Grover and hes glaring at the back of the guy who talked to Danni head. I'm asleep for three days and people are already trying to talk to my gir- Danni I mean. Crap. I go over to her and put my arm around her shoulder and whisper to her " He's a little late. I said it first." she looks up at me and starts laughing. Oh how I missed her laugh I just smile at her and we keep walking and Grover continues with "As I was saying Danni you can go wash up and put some clothes on" he turns around and looks her up and down he looked anger at her I wonder why " while I show Percy around camp we will meet you at your cabin so we can go meet Bunner. Annabeth why don't you take Danni to the showers and get her some clothes" I didn't relive that Annabeth girl was still here she was walking behind us I turn my head to see her look Danni up and down and say "It would be my pleasure". I'm not sure how I feel about this girl but I'm very grateful that she helped me when I was out. Danni stops and starts to follow Annabeth but I grab her hand and pull her in a hug. I let go and say " See ya in a bit" she smiles and says " Yep and ill be in normal clothes". I smile at her and she walks over to Annabeth and they start to walk away. " Alright man lets take a look around" Grover says walking away I run to catch up with him. He still seems a little angry so I ask " Hey Is everything alright with you?" . " Ya I'm fine" he says seeming like hes calming down which is good I want to know whats really bothering him and who that guy was . I decide not to say anything so he can calm down. Then we reach the first stop on my tour of camp Half-Blood.

Danni Pov

After stepping out of the shower to try and find my clothes I see Annabeth sitting in a chair in the room holding clothes on her lap. I raped the towel around my tighter and walked over to her. " Here" she says handing me my clothes and getting out of the chair. " I'll be waiting outside" she says not even looking at me as she made her way out of the room. There was something about this girl she didn't seem to like me but I don't see why I don't even know her. But I have no problem so I think I'm just going to be nice but if she keeps acting bitchy I might just change my mind. I start to get dressed they give me a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve light blue top and I slide my converse on. I need to do my hair so I use my towel to dry it a little before heading out of the room I open the door and Annabeth is leaning up against the wall next to the door. "Hey do you have a brush or any gel?" I say she stands up and says " I have a brush but no gel" then she starts to walk away and I follow her. I don't want to bother her but I really need to put something in my hair. "Well does anyone at this camp have any?" I ask and she stops so I do to. Crap I think I angered it. Then she spins around with a big smile on her face and says " Actually I know just the people. Follow me" I hesitate but follow her. The smile that is stuck on her face scares me.

"There you go..go inside and ask" she says smile on her face. The cabin didn't look bad it actually looked welcoming the outside was decorated with bright colors and flowers. Cabin 10 I wonder who's it is there's only one way to find out. I walk up the steps and up to the door I turn to see Annabeth bursting with joy which isn't a good sigh for me. I turn back to the door and knock on it and it took no time for someone to be at the door it was a girl with brown eyes and beautiful long blonde hair "Hello can i help you?" she says sweetly. "Yes I was wondering if-" I began but I'm cut of by a voice from inside the cabin. "Look how curly her hair is" a girl says "OMG its so nice" another girl says " Can I play with it?" this voice was male the next thing I know I'm inside the cabin crowded by a bunch of boys and girls that are feeling my hair and my face. "You have nice skin" "Her hairs so springy" I hear some people say. " Umm please stop that..no no don't touch there...i just want to borrow some gel...i have this thing with small space for to long" I say but no one seems to be listening I don't want to be mean because they mean no harm but its a little frustrating. "Hey back away from the girl!" I hear someone yell and everyone around me took a large step away from me its the girl that opened the door for me. " We were just having some fun Lucy" a boy says in the group. "She came with a question and you didn't let her speak now Danni what did you want?" the girl named Lucy says. " I was wondering if anyone have any gel I could borrow?" I say and I second later 10 bottles of gel are surrounding me so I grab the one that looks the most familiar the girl I grab it from me says " You can have it I have plenty more" . " Well thank you and Lucy how did you know my name?" I ask I'm not sure how she knows it I never told her she just laughs and turns to the people in the cabin and says " You guys can play with the pretty girl if you can catch her before she leaves the cabin" What? The next thing I know I'm being chased by about 20 people so I head straight for the door and make it out the door but I forgot about about the steps so I roll down them while I hold the gel tight to my chest and I sit up to see Annabeth on the ground cracking up with laughter and I can hear the people in the cabin awing. I stand up and over Annabeth how could she do that to me she knew this was going to happen. After shes done laughing she looks at me and sees my glaring at her " Oh come on it was funny" she says I don't feel like to deal with her so I walk toward the cabin I'm staying after a second I hear her get up and she says " Take a joke" she tries to catch up but I reach the cabin before her and just as she reach's the door I slam it in her face. "Fine then be that way" Annabeth yells and she takes a seat on the floor next to the door. I sit on my bed and begin brushing. I wonder if Grover told Percy about his mom I guess ill find out soon enough after my hair is all combed and parted I put the gel in it. Then I lay in my bed to rest I close my eyes and begin to take deep breaths I wonder what Bunner is going to tell us. I'm about to find out because a couple of minutes later I hear a knock on the door and Grover say "Come on D" so I get out of bed and head towards the door when i get outside I see Grover looking less mad at me Annabeth still sitting on the floor mad and Percy's face just looks sad. What is going on? I ask myself as we begin to walk through camp.

**How did you guys like Percys POV? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter its short but its something. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter keep it up. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

We made our way through camp and toward the shore but we stop on a hill right on the point were it changes from grass to sand. There's a picnic table at the top and there is a man sitting down he looks a bit on the smaller size with shaggy black hair and the most interesting eyes I have ever seen because there were a marvelous purple.

"This is Mr. D camp director" Grover says uneasily to us pointing at the man at the tables.

"I guess this is the part where I welcome you to camp and blah blah blah" Mr. D says slurring his words in the slightest I could tell hes had one to many drinks. Mr. D just returns to the game in front of him with a really concentrated look on his face. I would have said its nice to meet you or even introduced myself to the man but quickly decide against I have learned not to anger a drunk person an he seemed to already be in a bad mood. Everyone just stayed silent for a minute and Annabeth sat at the other side of the table of Mr. D he didn't take his focus off of his game. We weren't standing there for long when the ground under us started to shake.

"Oh I found Chiron" Grover says happily as he started toward the beach and we all follow. Just then we see these creatures oming toward us and it was like nothing I have ever seen before. These creatures have the torso of a man and the bottom half of them is horse I believe and in front of the group was none other then Mr. Bunner. He ran up to us and I just stood there in amazement for a minute and Percy says "Mr. Bunner this..this is awesome".

"Hello Mr. Bunner its nice to see you" I say trying to act as normal as possible. The last time I saw Bunner he was in a wheel chair and I had to look down at him now my neck was begining to get a cramp because I was looking up at him for so long.

"It is nice to see you guys also but please here I am know as Chiron. Bunner is pseudonym I started using it when I started teaching at Yancy" Chiron says to us.

"Chiron as in the one that trained Hercules and Achilles and-" Percy beings excitedly.

"Yes yes but we have many things to discuss and I am not one of those topics" Chiron says looking down at Percy who looks a little disappointed.

"First off I should start of by saying that the Greek gods are real. Their alive and have been for thousands of years they move constantly staying were the "fire" of civilization burns brightest and that place is currently in America. Do you understand what I'm telling you two?" Chiron says looking back and forth between me and Percy I have no idea so I just shrug my shoulders and shake my head no.

"Well that means that Mount Olympus is currently located in America" Chiron says. What Chiron is saying is good and all but I still have so many more questions.

"Well that's nice and all but what does that have to with me? Why am I here?" I ask Chiron.

"We believe that you two are demigods..actually we know that for a fact if you weren't you wouldn't have even gotten in here. The real question for us is who are your parents? Percy we know that your father is Poseidon already its you Danni that were unsure of so you two will be-" Chiron was cut short when we heard a loud wave crash and a thud on the beach. We all look and see two cabins next to each other sitting half on the sand and half in the water. Me and Percy just stare at them in amazement.

"Never mind I guess. Its official Percy Jackson and Danni King you two are children of Poseidon" Chiron says crossing his arms over his chest looking just as amazed as us.

**I hope you liked it let me know and review. You might have noticed i wrote this one different from the others i have gotten complaints about it be hard to read so let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for commenting and adding me to alerts, etc. I recently got the comment that im focusing on Danni too much so i just wanted to remind you that she is what this story is about (hence the title) but because i don't want to disappoint anyone i decide to put more of Percys POV into this chapter so i hope you like please review. Enjoy :)**

****Chapter 12

Percy POV

This is amazing. Theses cabins are just for me and Danni and judging by the look on Chiron face this doesn't happen often.

"Lets go take a look inside" Danni says excited as she starts to head toward the cabins Grover close behind I begin to follow her until Chiron says "Actually Percy can I have a word with you?". I stop and look at him his expression is serious now I look back and see Danni and Grover stopped and turned around looking at me.

"Go on ahead ill meet you in a minute" I say to her and Danni nods and they continue to her cabin. I walk back to Chiron.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother is okay. She is currently in the underworld with Hades" Chiron says simply. Shes in the underworld well that doesn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"I'm not really seeing how shes okay Chiron. I mean shes is in the underworld. How do we get her back?" I say concerned.

"First off its better then her being dead right and we can just convince Zeus to get her back were going to Olympus anyways" he says as if I should know about this already I just look up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Why are we going to Olympus in the first place?" I ask him. This is so much to take in.

"Well to prove yours and Danni innocents and explain that you guys don't have the lighting bolt" Chiron tells me.

"Wait the king of the gods think we stole this-this lighting bolt?! Whats the lighting bolt?" I ask starting to panic at little.

"Yes he does but we will change that and the lighting bolt is Zeus master bolt. It is his ultimate weapon...did Grover not tell you about this Percy?" Chiron asks me I think the shock on my face might have given him a hint that I don't know anything about this I just shake my head no .

" Okay well now you know. We will go before day of the summer solstice if Zeus doesn't have his bolt by then it will be the Trojan War all over again," he says with a little more concern now which was some how reassuring I guess because Im not the only one worried about this.

"You are all caught up now Percy so go enjoy your cabin" Chiron says walking away from me. I turn and begin to walk away toward my cabin I could tell which was mine due to the fact that one had flowers on one of the porches and the other did not. I get inside and begin to take a look inside my new cabin.

Danni POV

"That Mr. D gives me the creeps he always has." Grover says to me as we sat on my baby blue comforter that laid nicely on my queen sized bed.

"Seriously whats that guys problem" I say chuckling a little.

"Hes Dionysus the god of wine. So hes always drunk and it doesn't help the fact that he clearly hates his job" Grover says.

"Wait I just met a god?!" I ask shocked. That is not what I would imagine a god to look like I figured they would be more put together, more intimating, and perfect in appearance.

"Ya I know he doesn't look like much but hes powerful. Don t underestimate him" Grover says seriously as he got off my bed. Its then that I notice hes holding a shoe box in his hand. Had he been carrying it around the whole time.

"Grover what is that?" I ask him. He glances down at the box and his face seemed to lighten up.

"Oh its just a little souvenir for Percy from the fight with the Minotaur" he says. A souvenir?

"And nothing for me?" I say sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Do you wanna see?" Grover asks me excitedly making it impossible to say no.

"Sure" I say and he moves to the part of the bed that Im sitting at and opens the lid of the shoe box reviling a huge horn that is unevenly broken at the bottom and at the tip its stained with dried blood. This really is the perfect souvenir for Percy he worked hard for it.

"Cool huh?" Grover asks me.

"Ya it is" I reply to him.

"Im going to head next door and give it to him but ill see you at dinner" he says giving me a half hug and then heading out the door. I take the time I have alone to look around my room I get up out of my bed and begin to take a look around. When you first walk in there is a grey coach and in front of it sits a baby blue coffee table. My walls are bright white with baby blue waves rolling from the bottom of the floor. My closet is already filled with clothes, also inside covering half of it is a dresser holding some more clothes, pajamas, and bathing suits and on top of it there is the makeup I use along with a perfume that I have never seen before, above it there is a mirror and it is covered not my a door but by a light grey curtain that brushes the floor. I also have a window seat that has grey, white, and blue throw pillows scattered across it and this gave me a perfect view to the lake and mountains around me and my bedding is rather simple it is just a solid baby blue with the same blue pillows mixed in with grey and white ones.

My room is nice I feel safe and comfortable in it. It wasn't over the top or fancy in anyway but it is mine. But then I come across something hadn't noticed before a door or an outline of a door really I go up to it and begin to feel the wall what kind of allusion is this it even has the outline of a door knob I move my hand out to where the door knob would be and just then the outline of the door turns into a door and my hands actually become raped around a doorknob. This startles me so I take a step back and look at the door then it begins and Percy pokes his head into my room.

"So this is where the door goes to" Percy says smiling at me. This really doesn't make any sense because from the outside the cabins aren't connected but then again nothing about the situation were in make sense.

"Well hello to you too Percy" I say to him. He opens the door all the way and takes a look inside my room.

"This is nice..its so you" Percy says.

"Thanks" I say to him. He walks around my room then ends up circling back to me.

"Lets go see yours" I say excitedly. Im curious to see how his looks.

"Follow me" Percy says walking through the door I follow close behind him and close the door. I turn around to see it fade back into the wall. How? I turn around to see Percy's room. His room colors are darker blue, white, with a nice green to compliment it his closet and bed are the same except his bed is dark blue and instead of a couch and window seat the back of his room lead to a balcony there is a white railing around it and a green hammock sitting in the middle of it.

"This is so nice Percy. Our rooms are so different" I say. I look over at him to see him making his way outside he slides the door open and turns and gestures for me to follow him so I do.

Percy POV

I head out to the the balcony and lay down in the hammock I really wanted to talk to Danni about what me and Chiron had discussed . She comes outside and looks out at the lake and takes a deep breath then looks at me I gesture for her to come sit with me. She lays with me using my arm as a pillow and we just sit in silence for a minute.

" I saw the 'souvenir' Grover had for you. That was nice of him" She says.

"Ya it was" I say. It was really cool the Grover had saved it for me.

"you worked hard for it" Danni says.

"I guess" I said this caused her to laugh at me for a second and a smile to move across my face.

"So Danni how are you feeling about all of- this?" I asked her. I wanted to know how she was handling all of this.

"Fine I guess. I mean its a lot to taken in with so little time but im just kind of going with it" She says. Im glad to hear that she doing fine.

" How about you? How are you holding up?" she asks me.

"Im good just a little worried about our trip to Olympus" I say expecting her to no to know anything about it.

"Don't worry about it Perc well be fine and we will get your mom" She reassures me.

"Wait so you already know about it?" I ask her. She turns around using my chest as a pillow now but she just continues to look off to the distance .

"ya Grover just told me while we were in my room" she says. This made me feel a little better she has only known for a minute just like me.

"Ok good. Chiron just told me too and I feel like we shouldn't wait to go and get her" I say to her.

"What do you mean?" she asks turning her head to look at me.

"I mean I think we should go to the underworld and get her. I have a really bad feeling that something might happen to her" I reply. She sits up slightly causing me to have to look up at her you could see concern all over her face.

"Percy I don't think that's a good idea in Chiron wants us to wait and go with him I think we should" she says with worry in her voice.

"Alright I guess we could" I say not wanting to work her up anymore.

"Just promise me you wont just take off and try and go get her" she says holding her pinky out I take it and we press our thumbs together and kiss the side of our hands.

"Promise" I said. She just smiles at me and lays back down on my chest. Its quiet for a moment then I begin to think about my day and remember something.

"Danni who was that guy that we ran into this morning?" I asked it had bothered me for most of the day and now seems like the perfect time to talk about it. But then I feel Danni's body tense this doesn't seem like a good sign.

"Umm that is Luke I meet him yesterday he showed me around camp hes- nice" she says uncomfortably.

"ya maybe a little to nice" I say under my breath. This comment wasn't really necessary and no it isn't jealousy talking its- its just me being a protective friend. Danni sits up again and is looking down at me.

"What is that supposed to-" Danni began angrily but is cut off when there's a knock at the door. Whoever it is thank you so much for saving my life. I look at Danni and shes looking at the door but then looks down at me I gesture for her to get up and she smirks at me getting up so fast it mad the hammock flip and me to hit the floor with a thud. Now that was uncalled for but I guess so was my comment. I stand up and make my way to the door trying to catch up to Danni but she opens the door and smiles I was guessing its Grover but then I hear the voice from behind the door.

"Hey" Luke says. Really out of all the people in camp its him. I stand in the door way next to Danni.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly. I know I shouldn't be angry I barley know the guy and should give him a chance but there's just something about him plus it seems like hes trying to get at my best friend.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that its time for dinner" Luke says brushing the tone of my voice off and pointing to camp we could see some kind of light over the mountain Im guessing a campfire.

"Alrighty then lets head out" Danni says and we make our way to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone i hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone that reviewed , favorited , etc. Keep it up. Enjoy! :)**

Percy's POV

Luke leads us up to camp and I keep my arm around Danni's shoulder. When we reach camp we see several long tables with food spread from end to end of each of them. There is also campers playing music and singing for our entertainment and there are campers up an dancing to the music. Its almost like a party I wonder if its like this all the time? We find Grover and make our way to sit by him when we reach the table Luke is still standing with us.

"I haven't had a chance to introduce myself to you. I'm Luke son of Hermes" He says holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Percy son of Poseidon" I say shaking his hand.

"Alright well enjoy your food and hopefully I will see you guys later tonight" Luke says obviously directing the last part at Danni then he walks away. I take a seat across from Grover and next to Danni who is already eating an apple.

"How are you feeling?" Grover says his mouth full of food.

"I'm good or at least as good as I can be" I say to him grabbing a plate and put something that looked like meat on it. I don't really care what it is I'm starving.

"Is it like this every night?" Danni asks Grover as she looked at the crowd of people dancing.

"Yep just about" Grover says still concentrated on his food. After this there wasn't very much talking because we were all busy eating so for a while we just sat and enjoyed the music.

"I'm going to get something to drink do you guys want anything" Danni asks standing up.

"Ya ill come with you" I say standing . Then Grover begins swinging his arms In the air his mouth stuffed with food.

"Well get you something to drink" Danni says giggling at Grover who gives us a thumbs up and counties eating. We walk over to the table were the a punch bowl sat next to some cups and we both grab a cup and pour ourselves what ever is in the bowl and begin drinking . Me and Danni just stand there looking at everyone dancing and I see Danni begin to sway to the music. Maybe I should ask her dance? But before I can make up my mind whether or not to ask her Luke walks up to us.

"Hey Danni" Luke says.

"Hi Luke" Danni replies after finishing her drink.

"Percy" he says to me and I just nod back and continue to drink my juice.

"Do you maybe want to dance?" he says looking at Danni. This takes me by surprise and I begin choking on my drink. I remove the cup from my lips and begin to cough when I finish I look up to see both Luke and Danni staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm good" I say giving them a thumbs up and trying to control my breathing once again. Is she going to do it? Is she really going to dance with him? They look back at each other and continue their conversion.

"Ya sure " She says taking Luke's hand and heading out to the dance floor. Shes doing it! Shes really dancing with him!..but what do I care she can dance with whoever she wants. I turn back to the punch bowl and get some more juice.

"Hey Percy" I hear someone say next to me I turn to see Annabeth looking at me.

"Hi Annabeth" I say to her as she gets a drink.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me as she begins to drink. She looked different her blond hair wasn't in a ponytail like earlier but it was down and flowing over her shoulders. She was a pretty girl and she seems cool so far.

"I'm feeling good almost back to normal" I say to her.

"Good. Did you do anything in camp today?" she says setting her drink down.

" Nah I haven't gotten a chance to yet. I just stayed in my cabin all day really" I answer her.

"Well maybe tomorrow if you feel 100% you should go try something. Actually I think we play capture the flag tomorrow you should play so my team can beat you" she says. First off capture the flag? Really? At a camp for demigods and second she thinks she can beat me.

"Aww you don't want me on your team?" I say sarcastically.

"Nope I rather have the pleasure of beating you and your little girl friend" she answers.

"She isn't my girlfriend...did something happen between you two you guys seem to be- well it seems like you two don't like each other?" I ask her and at this she gets a little serious.

"Do you know the history of our parents?" she asks me. The history of our parents? I don't even know who here parent is?

"No I don't" I answer her.

"Well Poseidon was having an affair with Medusa and decided to make love in Athena's temple and they were caught. Athena saw this as a sign of disrespect but instead of punishing Poseidon she punished Medusa and well you know what she did to her" Annabeth said. As she told me the story I begin to remember it an how Athena gave Medusa snakes for hair so no man would ever want her. I nodded my head at her and she continues "ever since you both got here I have had strong feeling for you guys and so far I'm feeling negative feelings for Danni" she finishes getting more juice.

"And what about me?" I ask curiously.

"I have really strong feelings towards you Percy I just don't know if there negative or positive yet" she says smiling.

" Well let me know when you figure it out" I say smiling back at her and hold up my cup to her.

"You'll be the first" she says tapping her glass against mine and we both take drink. Then I look forward at all the dancing people and immediately Danni and Luke catch my attention. Danni is laughing as Luke spins her around and they continue to dance. What does she see in him? She barley knows him. I have known her for years and we've never danced. I start to feel anger build up inside of me and I try to push it way but I guess I thought that they had been dancing for to long so I made my way through the crowd.

" Alright Danni I think your done here" I say. She looks at me confused.

"Percy what are you talking about?" she says a smile still on her face.

"Come on" I say grabbing her arm but she pulls away from me.

"Percy knock it off" she says angry now.

"Ya man chill out" Luke says moving next to Danni. He is the last person I wanted to talk to so I began to get even more angry. The next thing I knew I was being held back by Grover, Danni was yelling at me , and Luke was holding his nose and I could see the blood gushing through his fingers. He releases his hand from his nose and tries to make a move at me but Danni steps in front of him. At this point I just wanted to get to Luke I wasn't afraid to fight him but Grover began to pull me back to my cabin while I still struggle to get out of his grip. He is stronger than he looks.

Danni POV

I'm not really sure what just happened everything was fine me and Luke were dancing but then Percy comes over and tries to pick a fight. He is currently being dragged back to the cabin by Grover. I turn back to Luke who looks furious.

"Here you go Luke" Annabeth says handing Luke some napkins. He begins to put pressure on it trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Thanks" he says to Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry Luke. He doesn't usually do things like that" I say. I cant believe he just did that it was so unnecessary.

"Its fine don't worry about it" he says. Hes obviously still mad but is calming down. Me and Annabeth sit with him for a minute to make sure hes alright.

"I'm going to talk to Percy" I said.

"Alright" Luke says.

"Ill just talk to you tomorrow then" I say giving him a hug. I say goodnight to him and Annabeth and head toward Percy's cabin.

**Review! :) Please...**


	14. Authors Note

Hey everyone i just wanted to apologize for not updating the story in a while. My laptop crashed on me so i haven't been able to write plus school has started so im really busy. i hope my laptop will be fixed soon so that i can write another chapter for you guys. Please be patient with me. P.S. i haven't gotten a review in a while...im just sayin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello is anyone still out there I am sooooo sorry its taking me so long. I felt bad so i typed this on my phone which was really hard so i hope you enjoy.**

Percy POV

Grover dragged me all the way to my cabin and no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get away from. All I wanted to do was go back and fight Luke Im so mad I can literally feel my blood boiling. When we get to my cabin he lets one go of my arms and before I can even consider getting free he swings the door open and throws me inside . I hit the floor with a thud but quickly bounce back up and begin pacing the room. I knew it was no use to try and get past Grover so I decide I would be better if I just try to calm down.

" What the hell waswrong with you Percy? I asked you to get me a drink not to get in a fight! Danni is going to kill you. You do know that right?" Grover says.

" I know!" I yell back at Grover still pacing.

" Don't get mad at me because your an idiot. What did you think you were going to accomplish by fighting him?" Grover says racing his voice to match mine.

" I don't know. I was just so mad It was like I couldn't control myself". I say and deicide to sit down at this point so I sit at the edge of my bed and put my head on my hands trying to sort things out.

" You better figure it out befo-"Grover began but was interrupted by the front door swinging open. This caused Grover to jump back and me to remove my head from my hands but I didn't need to look up to know who it was. Danni stood there starting straight at me. Man if looks could kill I would be a goner!

" Grover could you give me and Percy a moment alone?" She says not taking her eyes off of me.

" Im out! Good luck man" Grover says before he runs out the front door closing it behind him. `thanks man, thanks alot` I thought. She didn't say anything for a while she just looked at me. I rather her yell at me then have her stare at me like this.

" Why Percy?" She said simply.

" I don't kno-" i began.

" Bullshit!" She yells back taking a step towards me. She was right of course now that I wasn't so angry I understood why I did what I did but I couldn't tell her why.

" What do you want me to say Danni? I really don't know why I did It. It just kind of happened. I saw you with him and-" I began but I'm not exactly sure how to finish.

" And what Percy? Why is it so bad that I was with him?" She yelled at me.

**Please review and let me know what you think Percy is going to tell her. Merry Christmas ( even though im a little late :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. Once again its not a lot but it was hard to use my phone when i get my laptop back there will be more i promise. Enjoy! :) **

"and...and nothing. I don't know why i did it just..just leave me alone" Percy says making a gesture to get off the bed but i walk over to him pushing him back down on the bed. He wasn't going to get off that easy im not letting him leave without an exploitation.

"Well who knows why you did it Perc? Because if you don't and i don't it looks like we are running out of people to answer that damn question!" I yell at him. He doesn't make look up at me but keeps his eyes focused on the floor a blank expression on his face. This made me even angrier then i already am which i didn't think was possible.

"Your a coward Percy Jackson! You want to be a `bad ass` and fight a guy one minute but you can't even look me in the eyes and give me a good reason why you would do something so stupid!" I yell even louder at him. This statement gets his attention because right when i finish he is on his feet his face inches away from mine.

" I'm ashamed of what i did! And yes maybe i am a coward for not wanting to look you in the eyes but i can't stand to see you so angry and sad and know that i caused you to be that way! And im very sorry that i can't give you a straight answer as to why i did it but frankly i can't even give myself a straight answer!" Percy says anger in his voice but he doesn't yell. His statement takes me aback i didn't expect him to say that. We just stand there in silence and i can feel the breath of his nostrils begin to slow as he calms down and i take this time to comprehend what just happened.

" i jus-just want you to be safe and happy Danni. And im sorry. Im so sorry" Percy says his voice cracking his eyes on the floor again. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and i feel one of his tears hit my neck.

" I know Perc. I know. And im sorry i shouldn't have been so hard on you. Your not a coward you might actually be the bravest person i know" i say to him running my fingers thru the hair on the back of his head. He takes a deep breath and i feel his body relax a little. He release the hug and i take a step back and look at him. He smiles at me then brings his hand to make cheek wiping away a tear i didn't realize i had let fall. I giggle at this and he kisses me cheek.

" i really am sor-" he begins but i shush him.

" i don't want to hear about it anymore. But i will say one last thing if we are going to survive at school, at home, or even at this camp we need to stick together. So promise me that we will stick together" i say seriously as i hold my pinky out for him to take. He laughs at this but takes my pinky and says " of course" then he puts his thumb to mine and we kiss the side of out hands making our promise to each other official.

**I know what your thinking im making Percy look weak but... well keep reading and see! Please Please Please Review or message me your opinions or anything. I want to know if i should continue or not. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. I'm posting this now because im not sure when i will be able to post again because i go back to school tomorrow. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Keep it up!**

****Percy POV

After talking to Danni i think i might be nominated for an Oscar. I didn't lie to Danni everything i said was the complete truth. I just told her in a way that would get me out of trouble. Danni is a sucker when it comes to people crying or getting emotional and i just used this trait of hers to save my ass. And surprisingly enough it worked like a charm. Wee were now laying in my bed talking to each other. She is laying with her head at the end of the bed on her stomach while i lay on my pillows at the to of the bed.

"How long to you think we will have to stay here?" She asks me.

"Not really sure. Probably just until its safe for us" i say. I kind of liked this place i wasn't the weird kid who can't read like at school but i wad the new guy who killed the minotaur. But at the same time i want to go back home and be with Danni and my mom and just have things go back to normal. I really hope she's still alive. I hope we won't be to late. I really miss her.

" We will get her back Perc" Danni says. I look at the end of the to see her head turned to look back at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I put my head back and look up at the ceiling.

" I know" i say with confidence. I close my eyes and just relax. I feel the bed shift and figure Danni is leaving. Then i feel something on to of me i open my eyes to see Danni straddling me.

" Well hello there" i say with a smirk.

" You know what we haven't done since...everything" she says ignoring my comment.

"No. What?" I say grabbing one of her hands.

"We haven't gone swimming" she says with a huge smile on her face. That's true ever since we were attacked on the field trip and got to camp we haven't even touched water.

" That's right we haven't. Are we allowed to?" I ask wondering if we were going to get in some sort of trouble.

" Who cares? Lets go Percy!" She says as she tries to get off of the bed. But i grab her other hand and keep get on top of me. She glances at her hands then at me. Oh no should i not have done that. I quickly release her hands and look away. I also think i may be turning pink. She just giggles at me.

"But what if its cold?" I whine looking back at her. She just rolls her eyes and leans down and kisses me on the cheek her hand on top of mine.

" Just be outside in 5 minutes" she's says her face still next to mine.

She gets off of the bed and walks out through the door that comes and goes. I just lay on my bed in the same position i was in when she kissed me. What the hell is going on? This is not mine and Danni's regular relationship. Ever since we got to camp she's been acting differently towards me and my feelings for her have been changing. Is this a good thing or a bad thing. Im not sure if i like her like that but then again im completely without a doubt sure that like i like her. But she's my best friend and don't want to risk our friendship all because i feel butterflies in my stomach every time i see her. Then again maybe she likes me too or i just want to think she does. I sit up and throw one of my pillows at a wall. This is so frustrating!

Danni POV

I couldn't tell you why i was straddling Percy or why i kissed him. I know it was only on the cheek but it was still not something i do or that we do. I don't know what has come over me but i can feel something changing between me and Percy. He's my best friend but could he be anything more? Does he even want to be? All this is probably just in my head and i should just forget about it.

I take a deep breath and continue to look through the drawers in my dresser for a bathing suit. I finally find a white two piece that had blue flowers on it. I change quickly and look at my self in the mirror. Ugh i am so gross. I look down at my arms and see the scars on them. I can't still remember the day i stopped ego could i forget it. Percy had seen them while we were hanging out at his house and got so angry with me telling me how stupid i was for cutting myself. how i was beautiful and that he would help me. He told me to come over to his house whenever i felt sad or like i was going to hurt myself. And that's exactly what i did. I smiled at the memory and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grab a towel that was hanging up in my closet and head out side to see Percy sitting on the bottom step. He looks up at me and smiles. I look down at myself at my body and move my towel so it was covering up my fat body. I look up at Percy to see him glancing at my towel then back at me sad look on his face.

" You ready?" I say hoping to avoid him saying anything about it.

" Yeah" he says sadness ringing in his voice.

Percy POV

What is wrong with Danni? Seriously why was she covering up her stomach like she's fat and doesn't want me to. Its not like i haven't seen it before and she isn't fat at all. But she wasn't grossly skinny either. She is perfect. Why can't she see that.

She walks down the stairs and hesitantly places her towel around the railing. Then she crosses her arms right over her stomach and begins to walk towards the water. But before she can get far i stand next to her grabbing one of her hands. She stops and looks up at me one arm still around herself.

"what are you doing?" She says looking at me.

" Nothing" i say grabbing her other . She just keeps looking at me. We are so close i can feel get breath on my face. All i want to do at this moment is grab her face and kiss her but i can't.

" We should go before it gets to cold" i say. She looks like she just snapped out of s trans when she says " ya tha-that would be good"  
I let go of one of get hands but keep holding the other one so she can't cover herself. She turns away from me we begin walking to the water.

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Do you like DanniXPercy ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people I am very sorry i havent updated my laptop is still broken. But here you go! I have been getting a lot of comments about DanniXPercy and for those of you who like their relationship but dont like that there brother and sister this story is about to get a whole lot better for you. In the mean time ENJOY!**

Danni POV

It feels so good to be in water again. We had a splash fight when we first got into the water and now im trying to teach Percy to float. I don't understand how this kid can't float he's the best swimmer i have ever seen but he can't float?!

" Its no use kid all you can do is sink. Like a rock" i say mockingly my hands under him holding him above the water.

"Hey that's not nice" he whines. I laugh at him and say " I don't care" moving my hands so he submerged under the water. I begin to run out of the water away from him. But he quickly stood up in the water.

" That wasn't very nice either!" He yells towards me as he begins to run at me.

"I still don't care" I yell not looking back at him. Right when I get to the shallow water I turn to see him right behind me. I shriek and try to splash him forgetting that Im in the shallow end. I thought I was a goner but to my surprise he doesn't grab me so I keep running but then I don't even hear foot steps behind me anymore so I stop running and turn around to see Percy sitting in the shallow end looking at me his eyes bulging out of their sockets in suprise. I walk back over to him and kneel next to him his eyes still on me.

" What's your problem? Why are you on the ground?" I say.

"Because your splash hit me. Hard." He says rubbing his hand gently against his cheek.

" I didn't splash you. I tried to but the water was too shallow" I say laughing at him.

" I know. What I'm saying is you motioned to splash me and the water moved with your hand. Hitting me in the face" he says with hand motions to tell his story. I just laugh at him it sounds crazy.

"Percy stop telling stori-" i begin.

" Im not telling stories. This just happened a minute ago." He says completely serious.

"Perc-" i begin but I'm cut off by a voice.

' Stand up' i hear looking around and I see Percy doing the same.

" Did you.." I begin but i don't want to say it out loud it sounds crazy.

"hear that voice?" He asks. I nod back at him. " ya i heard that too"

' Stand up and go to the water' the voice says.

Me and Percy look at each other wide eyed. Do we stand up? How are we both hearing this? This voice sounded familiar to me so i decide that it couldn't hurt to listen. I stand and Percy just looks at me like im a crazy person. I make gesture for him to follow me and we head over to the water. I stop when both my feet are in the water Percy does the same beside me.

' now try to push and pull the water' the voice says.

I don't know how I knew what to do but it almost seemed natural. I move my hands forward and pull them back so that there at my sides I repeat the motion and Percy joins in.

' Good now close your eyes and feel the water. Imagine your actually moving it' the voice says once again.

Me and Percy do as we're told closing our eyes and taking a deep breath in sync. We continue the motion after a minute or so I can feel the water getting higher and higher as it hits my legs. I opened my eyes to see that we were doing. The water was coming in and out at our comand. The water under Percy it's rising higher then mine but this didn't bother me i was surprised I could even do this.

" Percy" I say causing him to open his eyes. He looks at me then looks down. He looks back up at me happily and I look at him the same way. We were doing it. What else could I do? I change positions my arms stretched out and my palms down and I close my eyes. I focus on the water i feel such a connection to it.

"Your doing it" Percy says excitedly. I open my eyes to see that he had lost his focus while watching me which caused the waves to stop. I look at my hands and see the water rising out of the ocean and towards my palms. I smile at this and move my hands up and down and the water followed it. I move my hands in a circular motion causing the water to form a ring in front of me. I release the water from my control and it flops back into the ocean and I look at Percy who looks disappointed that I stopped.

" You try" I say. He nods at me facing the ocean and sticking his hands out like how I had mine just a while before and closes his eyes. I see the water slowly move out of the ocean and up towards his hands. It looked like more water came out of the ocean for him then me maybe he is just focusing harder then I was.

" Nice Percy" I say. He opens his eyes looking at the water. He smiles to himself looking at the water. Then he suddenly makes his hands into fists. Causing the water to freeze. This takes me by surprise. That is awesome and I want to do it myself so I turn to face the ocean streching my arms out like before. The water rises and make fists and water turns to ice but only for a second before turning back into water. I try again closing my eyes and I try focusing harder each time but its no use I couldn't hold the ice for more then a couple of seconds so I move on. Me and Percy keep trying different things with the water and Percy continues to work on ice. We then begin working on different moves we could use. It was so natural for the both of us. Every time we would learn a new move we would show each other and the other would try it out. We were having so much fun that we had forgot about time. I was only reminded of it when i saw the sun poking around the mountain.

"Percy. We have to go" I say to him. Causing him to lose focus and stop the move he was doing.

" Oh shit. Come on" He says running towards the cabin. We reach the stairs and Percy reaches for my towel.

" Um that's mine" I say but he already had it in his hand.

"Ya but I forgot one" He says and this gave me an idea.

" Maybe we don't need one" i say. He just looks at me curiously. I hover my hands over my body and slide them down sucking all the water out of my bathing suit. I keep the water in the air and smirk at Percy. He just smiles and does the same thing I did. He throws his water into the sand.

" Very nice" I say to him.

" Ya good idea" he says. I just keep looking at him then I glance from him to my water. He notices and begins to panic.

"Do not Danni. I will-" he begins but I throw my water on him and run into my cabin. He chases me into my cabin and catches me and I begin to laugh. He pulls me into a hug lifting me off the ground. Then he plopped us on the bed and he beings to laugh with me. He releases me and I slide away from him leaving a gap between us but I turn to face him he smiles at me and I smile back. i hadn't realized how tired I was and not long after getting into bed I was fast asleep.

**Please Review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello. Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its short but im considering updating it again today.**

Danni POV

I wake to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Great I think as I roll off my bed and head over to my closet. I throw on a hoodie so I don't have to open the door in a bikini. The knocks continue as I change which is rather annoying.

"Ya, ya I'm coming" I say grouchily as I head to the door. I open the door to see Luke standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Luke. What's up?" I say yawning and stretching.

"Just wanted to let you know that you missed breakfast. Do you drink coffee?" He says.

"Yea I do. Why?" I ask him.

"Because I saved you a cup" he smiles holding a cup out in front of him. I look down at the cup and smile.

"I wasn't sure if you liked creamer or sugar but I put some in any ways. It's no Starbucks but it's something." He says nervously.

"Thanks Luke that's really sweet of you" I say taking the cup. He then looks me up and down questioningly and then he looks into my room. He has a perfect view of my bed where Percy was tangled in my blankets. I close the door so that he cant see inside.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun last night. When do I get my turn?" He says trying to be cool by leaning against the door frame a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny Luke." I say sarcastically.

"What you'll do it with your brother but not with me?" He asks. Your brother. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Brother. I look up at him he's still smiling he was joking but I couldn't be more serious.

"Nothing happened between me and Percy. Like you said he's my...Brother" I eventually manage to get out.

"Hey whatever it's none of my business. I've got to go were training right now but after lunch we play capture the flag. You should join us." He says standing up straight again making his way down the stairs.

"Yea that sounds good. Thanks again for the coffee" I say still dazed.

"No problem. I'll see ya soon" he says truing around giving me one last smile before making his way back to camp. I close the door and turn to see Percy dead asleep.

I take a seat on my couch sipping my coffee still looking at Percy. What's wrong with me? How am I attracted to my brother? It didn't even seem possible but it is my sad reality. I hate this place. I hate that everything is changing. I just want to go home to my drunk of a father and I want to run down the fire escape to Percy's so we can walk with Grover to school. But no I'm in this hell hole where we kill and are stuck in cabins with our 'siblings' and have a parents that we don't even know and probably will never know. I hate it all.

'Open the shoe box. It will answer all your questions'

I jump at the voice almost spilling my coffee. I look around the room it's still just me and Percy. I wipe the tears from my face I hadn't even realized I was crying. I stand up and make my way to the side of my bed where my backpack laid with the shoe box inside.

Percy POV

I wake to the sun shining on my eyes and i dont want to wake up so I turn over in the bed facing where Danni once laid. She wasn't there anymore. I sit up in the bed and look around the room maybe she went up to camp. But then I hear it. A muffled cry. I look in the direction its coming from and see that it's the side on the bed. I quietly crawl over to the edge of the bed to see Danni sitting on the floor a shoe box in front of her and she's crying. Tears streaming down her face and a hand over her mouth probably so she doesn't wake me.

"Danni" I say concerned. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Percy. Your awake." She says as she scrambles to put everything back in the shoebox and wipe her face. It hurt me to see her so broken. But what was bothering her?

"What is that?" I ask as she shoves the shoebox back into her backpack.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just some stuff of my mom's" She says weakly. I can tell she's keeping something from me. She stands and makes her way to her closet.

"We missed breakfast you should probably go get ready" she says rummaging through her drawers.

"Ya. I should" I say getting out of bed and making my way to the door. I dont want to leave her at least not while shes like this. I want her to tell me whats hurting her so that I can make it go away. I know she will tell me eventually or at least i hope she will. I turn around to see Danni wiping more tears from her face. I walk over to her and give her a hug she is tense at first but then relaxes in my arms.

"See you in a bit" I say releasing her form the hug and stepping through the door way.

** What do you guys think is in the shoe box? Review! Review! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi there readers. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I love the reviews so keep it up! **

Percys POV

I stand at the bottom of the stairs at Danni's cabin waiting for her to get ready so we could head up to camp. I didn't take me long to get ready I just threw on a simple blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and my old vans. But Danni is a girl and it will probably take her a lifetime to get ready so I take a seat at the bottom step I figure I'll be here for a while. I wonder if she is still crying I could hear her cry when I was changing. I wanted to go to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but I figured the best thing for her right now was some space. She has always been so sensitive about her. I can remember when her mother died like it was yesterday. Because after her death it was like Danni began to die she began cutting, she got really thin and pale, and was constantly crying. She tried to hide her crying but I always caught her. But then one day she just snapped out of it. She started eating again and instead of crying all the time she would laugh. It was a miracle but if someone mention their mom or asked Danni about hers you could just see a change in her eyes for a second they would look how they did when she was dying but she would just smile through it. I hope she doesn't start to die again because if she does start to die then I will surely start to die as well.

That's when I hear the door to her cabin open and close behind her. I stand and turn towards her. She is dressed in a plain black t-shirt, a pair of light skinny jeans, her high top converse, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was simple yet stunning. It was her and it was beautiful.

"Hey" she says a smile on her face as she makes her way to me.

"Hola" I say and we start to walk towards camp. We walk in silence and she finally says something when we get to camp.

"How did this get in my pocket?" She says holding out the pen that isn't really a pen even though it looked like one. It's a confusing concept I'm still a little fuzzy on it myself.

"Umm I don't know. Where you wearing those the day we got here?" I ask because that is the last time I had seen it.

"No. This is weird!" She says laughing nervous and I could tell she was pushing back her pain. She looks at my hands then both my pockets.

"Do you have yours?" She asks.

"No. At least I don't think so." I say unsure. I had seen mine since the say we got here it's probably laying in the grass somewhere.

"Well check your pockets" she says. I sigh but stick my hands in my pockets and feel around. I stop searching and look at her. I then take my hand out of my pockets pulling out the pen.

"Holy crap" I whisper. I hold the pen out in front of me maybe their possessed.

"Their aren't possessed Percy. It's magic" she says a huge smile on her face. Did I say I thought it was possessed out loud? Because I don't remember saying it.

"How did you-" I begin but I'm cut off.

"Hey guys. You're finally up!" Grover says excitedly as he made his way to us.

"Hi Grover" Danni says giving him a hug.

"Where are you guys headed?" He asks us as he releases Danni from the hug.

"Well I wanted to go over to archery." Danni says pointing behind her.

"What about you Perc?" Grover asks. It takes me a second to reply I still don't understand how Danni knew that I thought it was possessed.

"Umm I think I'm going to head over to sword fighting" I eventually say.

"Alright cool. I'm actually heading to archery now so ill take you Danni" Grover says smiling at her.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch Perc" she says smiling back at Grover then at me.

"Yea sure" I say turning away from them and heading towards the sword fighting area.

How did Danni know what I was thinking?

There are no available sparing partners so I use Riptide, yea I named my pen/sword, to practice moves on a dummies. I feel ridiculous but I still give it my all and I constantly have to yank my sword free from the dummy. I give the dummy a strong stab in the stomach and begin trying to wiggle Riptide out.

"You're really giving that dummy a beating" says Luke standing next to me. His voice surprises me so I jump slightly then continue to take my word out of the dummy.

"Yea I guess" I say turning my attention back to the dummy. Luke isn't my favorite person in the world so I don't see the point in talking to him.

"You need a sparring partner?" He asks. I lower my sword and look at him. He shrugs his shoulders and I take a deep breath.

"Sure man" I say walking over to the armor. He slaps my shoulder before he jogs off to find us a place to spare. I watch him as put on my armor. He begins to practice on the air and once my armor is on and secure I make my way over to him.

"This weighs twice as much as me" I say once I reach him.

"Yea but if you don't wear it your dead" he says a serious look on his face. I feel my eyes get big. Have people died here? Has he killed anyone? The serious look on his face turns into a smile.

"I'm messing with you Percy loosens up" he laughs. My face is stone now. The only thought I'm my mind is that I want to put him on his ass. We both ready ourselves and wait for the other to attack first but he never does and I get impatient and lunge at him.

We had been going at it for a while neither one of us getting the upper hand. But it was getting a little difficult for me to keep going but I didn't let him see. He seemed to be holding together pretty well and I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"So Percy I stopped by Danni's cabin this morning. Did she tell you?" he says. Really he wants to have a conversation right now but I know if I don't reply then he'll know I'm starting to struggle.

"No. She didn't" I say not taking my eyes off of him and I keep my guard up even tighter.

"Interesting. You know what else I found interesting? That you were lying in her bed this morning" he says not letting me answer his question.

"You know you should really mind your own business Luke" I say. He begins to fight harder after my comment.

"I know she's pretty and all Percy but she's still your sister. It's weird bro. You should just leave her alone and let someone else have a chance" he says lifting his eyebrows. My sister. She's my sister. I lower my sword slightly and begin replaying these words in my head over and over again. Luke notice and takes advantage of this scratching my chest armor with his sword. I stumble backwards lifting my sword once again. There's no way this is happening.

"If that someone else is you then no thanks" I say trying to keep my composure.

"Don't be like that man" he says. After this it seems like a switch is flipped inside him and he begins going all out on me and the next thing I know there's a sword pointed straight at my throat. We both stay in our positions breathing hard are eyes dead locked on each other. I see him shift his body slightly and I take it as an opportunity. As he begins to shift his weight I lift Riptide and it hits his sword I twist quickly in a circle and send Luke's sword flying. He looks at me wide eyed and I swing my sword at him stopping it right between his eyes.

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from Danni" I say seriously before moving the sword and walking off to find Danni.

**I hope you like please review! What do you think is in the shoe box? Will we be seeing more LukexDanni? GroverxDanni? PercyxDanni? PercyxAnnabeth? :O If you guys want me to keep writing then review. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I will take your comments into consideration will writing. In the meantime please enjoy!**

Me and Grover are walking over to the archery area. We aren't having much of a conversation well he's telling me a story about something right now, I can't bring myself to focus on it, and I'm just nodding my head and smiling at him every so often. I just can't stop thinking about what I found in that shoebox and I'm not exactly sure what to do with it or if I should do anything with what I found. I guess Grover had finished his story and noticed that I was zoned out because he nudges me causing me to look at him.

"You alright you seem a little of today?" he asks me.

"No I'm fine. Just trying to take all this in" I say smiling at him.

"Good because I kind of wanted to talk to you about something" he says sounding concerned and nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Okay" I say. I had a feeling I already knew what this was about.

"It was brought to my attention by another camper that you-"he begins but I cut him off.

"Was it Luke?" I ask him seriously.

"Well…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to-"he says even nervous than before. I stop and turn to face him.

"It was him. Wasn't it" I say firmly. He just looks at me not saying anything and that's how I know I was right. I start walking again not waiting for Grover.

"Danni…Danni wait...Just hold on" he says as he catches up to me. He grabs my arm and I turn towards him, yanking my arm away in the process.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore! I get it okay just leave it alone!" I yell at him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" he raises his voice.

"Well don't! I can look out for myself! I don't need anyone to watch out for me!" I scream at him. I'm sure are fight caught the attention of some strolling campers but I didn't really care. I'm angry that people at this camp can't just keep their mouths shut. I swear this place is just like high school but gossip just spreads quicker here.

"I'm your protector and your friend! So I'm obligated to look out for you and have your back! Because that's what friends do they look out for each other!" Grover shouts at me. I know he's right, but I'm too angry to admit it. We just stand there staring at each other both of us calming down.

"You tell Luke and the rest of this stupid camp to mind their own business" I say before walking away. Luckily Grover doesn't try and follow me this time.

"You can't be with him you know. You might as well face that now and move on" he yells at me as I walk away. I don't say anything to him. I don't even look back. Because now I know the truth I just need time to understand it.

I finally reach the archery area and I act casual. I walk in like me and my best friend didn't get in a fight and like they didn't hear the whole thing. I can feel people watching me as I go to grab some arrows but I ignore them. When I went to grab my arrows I see that there are two different kinds of containers that hold the arrows: one is small and circular and you put over your shoulder while the other is thin and rectangular and you strap to your thigh. I had never seen the thigh one before and I wanted to try it but I figure it would be better for me to get the one you strap to your shoulders down first. I grab it and secure it around myself and walk over to an open target. I pull my pen out of my pocket and uncap it causing it to turn into a bow. I hear someone let out a quick gasp which means there watching me. Instead of turning around and saying something to them I decide to show them how good I am. In one fast motion I put my arrow in my bow and shoot it at the target hitting I right in the middle. I lower my bow and turn my head to see two girls quickly look away from me. I smirk to myself and get back to practice. No more playing around.

**What do you think is in the shoe box? Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed keep it up. Enjoy.**

Danni POV

I release the arrow slowly letting it hit the center of my target once again. I pick up another arrow and place it in the bow but before I can lift my arm to aim I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn to see Percy looking at me anger and frustration plastered on his face as well as in his eyes.

"Can we talk? In private?" he says looking around at the people practicing around us. I nod and we begin to walk away from the demigods and into a forest that spread the archery from the agility practice area. We stop and stand in the middle of it. I wait for Percy to say something but he just stares at me clearly still angry.

"So whats up Perc?" I say innocently. He snickers and my question and looks down mouthing 'whats up Perc?' like he can't believe I just said that.

"Nothing much. It just hit me today that we are siblings?" he shrugs his shoulders and stares at impatiently waiting for my response.

"Okay and?.." I ask him. I'm not really sure what respond he wants from me.

"Oh so you've already come to this realization?" he asks sounding irritated.

" Well yea. Chiron did tell us the day we got here. So I realized it then" I lied to him trying to act careless about the situation. Everything would be fine. But now wasn't the time to tell him.

" I don't believe it" he said getting angrier by the minute.

"Believe what?" I ask playing dumb.

"That you and I are siblings. Its impossible. I lo- I feel- It's just not the way things are supposed to be " Percy rambled.

"Things are the way they are for a reason and no matter how much we hate it we can't change it" I say trying to convince myself more than him.

"Do you not feel- How are you okay with this?!" Percy raised his voice just below a yell. How can he be mad at me? I haven't done anything! None of this is my fault!

"What difference does it make now?" I say raising my voice to match his.

"It makes all the difference now. We aren't naturally attracted to our siblings. Unless you're a freak!" he yells at me. He begins slowing his breathing down.

"So if you have feelings for me then I know we aren't siblings and that there has to be another explanation but if not then...im just a weirdo. Please tell me. Help me figure out which it is" he begs me there's no more anger in his voice. It's not time. I can't tell him. If I don't ill hurt him. I think hell be hurt either way.

"As far as we know were siblings. The sooner you except that the easier life will be" I say firmly turning to walk away but a hand grabs me and spins me back around.

Out of natural reaction as I spin I lift my bow and arrow. When I stop spinning the tip of my arrow is grazing the space in between Percy's eyes. I feel something cold against my neck and I shift my eyes only to see Percy's sword at my throat. We hold our positions staring at each other.

" I have a feeling my life is going to be hard any way" he says his eyes still on me.I lower my bow to my side, Percy's sword still against my throat.

"Try not to be angry with me when I tell you the truth Percy" I say. Percy removes his sword and without another word and a trace on hurt in his eyes he walks out of the forest. I stand there until I cant see him anymore and for the first time in a while I breath.

I turn to head back to archery and I see a person standing in the forest with me. I recognize the person as they walk towards me. It was the girl, or at least I think it's a girl, from my first day at camp. She wore her hair in a braid, is wearing all her armor, and does not look happy.

"Well hello there" she said with he raspy voice. This hello isn't a friendly hello its more of a im going to rip your heart out hello.

"It's nice to see you again. I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Danni" I says trying to seem unafraid. I can feel my heart begin to race I have a feeling im in trouble. 'Don't panic' I tell myself. I begin thinking of ways to get out of this and it seems like I can escape this alive but then I feel them.

"Clarissa" she says stopping a safe distance away. When i say a safe distance I dont mean for her but for me.

"Well, Clarisse can I help you with anything?" I ask. Maybe I can talk myself out of this.

"Yea actually you can. You see princess I dont like you very much" she says annoyed and pulling out her sword. I dont think she had any plans of talking on her mind. I know im in trouble for sure now. She had a sword, armor, and a few friends posted in the forest with us. I feel there blood rapidly flowing through them. Don't ask me how or why because i really couldn't tell you. I'm just glad i know there here. Better to know now rather than later.

"Well that's unfortunate" I say grasping my bow and arrow a little tighter.

"For you. Yes it is. Because now I have to kill you or beat you to a pulp. Either one works for me" she says an evil smirk on her face as she twirls her sword in her hands. She wouldn't kill me. Right? No she wont. At least i hope not.

"You forgot to mention your buddies that you have hidden behind tree number one and tree number two" I say lifting my bow and arrow at the trees near Clarisse that I know her friends are behind. She looks surprised but only for a second, her evil smirk returning.

"Oh and lets not forget about buddy number three" I say spinning around a shooting an arrow at a boy that is sneaking up behind lets out a girlish cry of pain and falls to the ground dropping his sword.

I drop my bow and head straight for the sword. Right when I touch it in knocked to the ground. I turn on my back and roll over dodging a sword as it swung at me. As is turn I reach over and grab the sword another girl charges me I lift the sword blocking her attack but her momentum carried her forward so I tuck my legs in and put my feet onto her chest. I push my legs backwards and flip her on her back. She let out a scream that is soon silents when she hits the ground and the air is knocked out of her.

I quickly get to my feet and see Clarisse and another boy standing in front of me there swords ready. How is this a fair fight? I had never used a sword before so I know im screwed but I let my instincts take over as the boy charges me. I stand my ground waiting till the last second to side step just enough to get out of the way of the sword but his body bulldozing into me wasn't out of the question . I stick out my elbow and let his face collide with it. He staggers backwards, cursing under his breath, holding his nose as blood dripped from it. I look up at Clarisse expecting her to charge like all her other idiotic siblings. But she just just stand there then her eyes shift from me to behind me. I turn and before I can react I get slashed in the face by the girl I flipped earlier. Before I can recover I am kicked to the ground. I drop the sword and my attackers begin to kick me repeatedly all over my body. 'So this was it. How many kicks till they stop or i die? How long till anyone finds my body?' i think to my self as the kicks continue to come. Just when I think I cant take it anymore im lifted to my feet. The boy with the bloody nose on one side and the girl I knocked the air out of earlier on my other. I lift my head and see Clarisse staring at me a smile on my face. My head bobs a little but I put a huge smile on my face and this makes Clarisse angry.

"Oh im sorry about your face princess. But you while learn your lesson and you while show me respect" she says pointing her sword at my cheek. I had almost forgot about the scratch with all the pain everywhere else on my body.

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing and I can feel it all around me. Water. It was in the grass, trees, and all the flowers around me and I might be able to use it to my advantage. I just had to stop focusing on my pain and focus on the water around me.

"You. Are. " I struggle to get out. I know what your thinking 'Wow Danni way to poke the bear' and im thinking the same thing believe me. It was a risky move but a necessary one.

"You get you buddies to do all your dirty work for you. By the way guys excellent job" i say giving them thumbs up with both hands. it.

"Let go of her" she seethed through her teeth. Her friends let go of me and my legs feel like jello. I wanted to just throw myself on the floor and sleep for a week but I couldn't. I stand tall, try to show no fear,and breathe.

"Do I at least get my arrow?" ask as I watch her twirl her sword.

I dont let her reply. I just turn and walk over to the boy that I shot earlier who was leaning against a tree still whining about his womb. I grab my arrow and rip it out of his leg and he lets out another girlish cry. I pick up my bow and the girl goes over to the whose leg stole my arrow and acts as a crutch as they limp out of the forest and most likely to the infirmiry. Breathe. I face Clarisse and prepare myself.

"Ready?" she says bouncing excitdely.

"Always" i say firmly lifting my bow pointing it at Clarisse.

You would think having a bow pointed at her would faze her even in the slightest by she charges me the way she normally would. Breathe. I throw my bow to the ground and put my hands up like im a boxer trying to protct my body (if theres one thing my dad taught me it was boxing) . I wait. She lifts her sword swinging it at me. I side step this time not letting our bodies having a chance to touch and I swing. My arm isnt long enough to touch Clarisse but I pull the water from around me and use it as an extention of my arm. Hitting her square in the face. She falls and is asleep before she hits the ground. I watch Clarisse's remaining buddy knee down to help her but I dont stick around to see whats going to happen when she wakes up. I allow myself to feel the pain as I stagger off to the bathroom.

'Go find some water Danni. You'll be fine' I hear a soothing voice say.

.Breathe.

**I know this chapter was all Danni's POV but ill write more soon. What did you think? Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Its short but I hope you enjoy! :)**

Percys POV

The lunch bell goes off and everyone begins to put there swords away and head toward the cafeteria. I want to stay. Practicing helps me deal with my anger and iv been getting pretty good. But I felt like I could eat a horse and decide to make my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Percy. Wait up" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Annabeth her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wipes her forehead with a towel and she tosses me one.

"Thanks" I say. Catching the towel I wipe my face and we begin walking together.

"Your looking pretty good out there" she says.

"Really? Thanks. I'm staring to feel good" I say confidently.

"Don't go getting a big head. Your still not as good as me" she says in a playful tone.

"Oh you wanna bet" I say challengingly.

"Alright sounds good to me. I cant wait till my team whoops you at capture the flag" shes excitedly.

"Your crazy. My team has to win" I say causing Annabeth to laugh.

We continue our bickering all through lunch and I happily forget about my anger and about my fight with Danni. Me and Annabeth eat lunch together and I feel normal for a minute. Like im back at home having fun just hanging out with my friends at lunch.

Danni POV

I look at my reflection in the mirror and see the cut on my face is gone and all I have is some bruising around my eye. I could easily cover it with makeup and I take a deep breathe. I felt good, better then Iv felt in a while, when I got into the bathroom I ran the water and placed my hand in the water. The water slid up my arms and onto my injuries, healing them quickly. I felt fresh and full of energy like if Clarisse and her siblings all came at me at once I could take them. I take one last look at my self and head out the door. I know its time for lunch so I head out to the cafeteria.

"Danni" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Grover. I'm not mad at Grover I dont want to fight with him. By the look on his face I can tell he doesn't want to fight either.

"Hey" I say once he reach's me and were standing face to face.

"Hi" he says sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact him me.

"Look Grover. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You were just trying to look out for me and I appreciate it. I really do even if I dont seem like it sometimes. Your my best friend Grover and I dont want to fight anymore" I say to him truthfully.

"I came to find you to apologize.I dont want us to be angry at each other. I can forgive you Danni but only if you forgive me" he says looking me in the eyes now. I wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug, and he returns it.

"Of course I forgive you Grover" I say slipping out of the hug.

"Now how about some lunch im starving" I say walking to the cafeteria.

"Food!" Grover says excitedly as he follows me.

Me and Grover eat lunch together. He tells me about camp and some adventures hes been on. And for a minute everything was okay.

**Next chapter is capture the flag! What do you thinks going to happen? REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Danni POV

Grover had left me to help some other campers so I decide to make my way to the capture the flag area. Unfortunately, I don't get there before I hear someone call my name.

"Danni" I hear a muffled voice behind me. I turn to see Luke running toward me, his mouth stuffed with food.

"What do you want?" I ask him harshly. He looks taken aback maybe he had forgotten what he had done.

"I just want to talk" he says his voice sweet. There is no way I'm falling for his sweet and innocent act. I turn away and continue walking.

"Well I have nothing to say to you" I say. He catches up with me and gently puts his hand on my shoulder. He doesn't grab me roughly or hurt me at all and this takes me by surprise. Usually when I turn my back on someone they end up hurting me and I'm guessing that's why I stopped and faced him.

"Then just let me do the talking" he says looking at me with his blue eyes. I think for a second and decide it couldn't hurt to hear what he has to say.

"Fine" I say crossing my arms across my chest. With a hint of relief in his eyes he leads me to the lunch tables and we sit across from each other. He clears his throat and begins fidgeting with his fingers before he begins.

"I'm really sorry. You were right it was none of my business. I was just trying to protect you –"he begins but I cut him off, grabbing his hands to make him stop fidgiting. He looks at our hands then back up at me.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" I say jokingly. This causes him to let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you can and I feel stupid because I know that but I still had to open my mouth" he says intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Thank you Luke. Not for begin a jerk but for having my back. It's good to know that I have someone in my corner" I smile at him and he returns it.

"I wanna do something for you" he says his smile growing bigger.

"For me? Why?" I ask puzzled.

"Because I still feel bad"

"But I forgive you"

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" he says playfully with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Well of course I do" I say still laughing at him. He is being so ridiculous!

"Well then say yes"

"You better not make me regret this" I say unsure.

"I won't. I promise" he says getting up and kissing my hands.

"I've got to go prepare" he says excitedly.

"Wait Luke nothing big. Okay?" I tell him.

"No of course not" he says sarcastically. I look at him sideways and he leans over the table kissing me on my forehead.

"Smile. It's good for you" he says before running off. I sit at the table for a minute taking in what just happened. What have you gotten yourself into this time Danni?

Percy POV

How can my day go from begin so bad then so good than bad again! One second I'm perfectly happy just hanging out with Annabeth. Then BOOM! The next thing I know I see Danni and Luke are sitting at a table holding hands and to make things worse before he left he kissed her! Sure it was on the forehead but it was still a kiss…What a minute! What do I care? Were 'siblings' and I'm mad at her so she can do whatever she wants. I don't care. Not one bit.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth yell punching me in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What?" I say rubbing my arm and looking back at Danni who was still sitting at the table by herself.

"Are you all right? You weren't responding" she says sounding confused.

"Fine. Fine. Just peachy" I say. I feel the table shift. Is Annabeth about to leave? Before I could stop her she turns back around and looks at me. She had caught me staring at Danni.

"Oh I see. Go makeup with her Percy" she begged and I look up at her likes she's crazy.

"Later. Maybe. We should go I want to beat you already" I say smirking and get up from the table. I take on final glance back at the table Danni was at and it's empty.

"I don't know why you think you're going to win seaweed brain. We may be friends now but once the game starts were enemies" she's says kiddingly but I had a strange feeling she was completely serious.

"First, Seaweed Brain?! Ouch! And second were friends?" I say kiddingly, causing Annabeth to punch me in the shoulder again and laugh.

"Yes were friends" she says looking at me.

The rest of our walk is pretty silent. I think we are both mentally preparing ourselves for the game. Well I don't know if Annabeth is but I sure am. When we finally reach the starting point of capture the flag there are campers already preparing themselves. They are already separated by teams some with helmets with red Mohawks and others with helmets with blue Mohawks and in between them stood Chiron and Danni. Chiron looks down at Danni with concern and seemed to be trying to calm her down. I look at Danni who seems rather flustered and is whispering something quickly to Chiron. I finally reach them and Chiron looks quickly at me them back at Danni.

"We will continue this later" he says placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gives him a nod then turns to face me. The frazzled look her face once held is gone and she gives me a soft smile.

"Danni we need to talk" I say to her. She puts her hands in her pockets and nods her head.

"Yes we do. Just not know" she says. This takes me of guard I was prepared for to yell and scream, telling me she never wants to see my face again. But I don't question it nodding back at her as more campers being to gather around. Me and Danni continue to stand in the between one of us on each side of Chiron.

"Quiet down please. Quiet!" Chiron's voice booms and everyone is silent, all eyes on him.

"You all know the rules but we have two new comers. Percy Jackson and Daniell-"Chiron begins but Danni lets out a loud cough obviously trying to tell Chiron not to say her full name. He receives the message without even looking at her. He smiles and continues "and Danni which team will be kind enough to take these two. He finishes and a short silence followes before a hand pops up from the crowd. They push their way through and when they reach us im finally able to see who it is. Luke.

"we'll take um" he says a cheesy smile on his face.

"Alright prepare yourselves" Chiron says and leaves us. A camper comes to Luke with two helmets a blue Mohawk on the top of each he hands me mine and walks over to Danni to give the other to her. I put them helmet on and begin to strap it on when I see Luke bend down and whisper something in her ear that causes her to smile. He moves away from her and she nods which causes him to smile. He then places the helmet on her head and quickly turns his head to look at me. The smile vanished compete off his face.

"Follow me" he says. He leads us toward the forest me and Danni fasinging our helmets on the way there. I look at Danni and see her looking ar me her face full of concern.

'You okay' she mouthed to me as we continue to walk behind Luke.

'Fine' I say shrugging me shoulders as we join our fellow demigods.

It was silent as we all waited for the horn to tell us to begin. Everyone was ready. I had riptide and Danni her bow and arrows. We stand on either side of Luke. Then the horn screms at us to move and we all go.

"Stay by me. Try not to get killed" Luke shouts at us. He runs and me and Danni sprint after him. We are dodging arrows, swinging swords, and people just trying to tackle us. Then Luke stops momentariuly at a small clearing and begins looking around fraticly.

" I think I know where the flag is" Luke says and he begins to run again. Im guessing we are on the right track judging by the fact that we were soon stopped by a group of red mohawked demigods. It easy for us to take them but more just keep coming. After we are able to get them down Luke has his sword tight aginst one of their necks.

"Keep on going straight and youll get there! Go!" Luke says as he struggled to keep his victim from moving in his grasp.

We continue in the direction we were headed before. But its not long before more trouble comes our way.

" Oh Princess" we hear a voice say. I didn't know the voice was referring to us but Danni did because she stopped in her tracks and turned. I look only to see another demigod ( male or female? That remains unknown to me) sword in hand standing a couple feet away from us.

"Keep going I got this" she says her eyes fixed on the other camper.

"You sure?"

I don't get a response she just looks at me and gives me a slight nod. I hesitantly leave her and continue on after the flag. I don't know where im going but I just kept running. Until finally I reached a stream and before I even knew It I dunked my face into it. I hadn't realized how tired I was but when I lifted my head out of the water I was refreshed and ready to go. I look up and on the other side of the river sits a huge red flag just waitng to be captured.

"No way" I say to myself. I stand up and cross the small stream with little diffucluty.

Just as i reach out to touch the flag i hear someones feet hit the ground on the side of me. I stop and turn to face them only to see Annabeth. Her face is serious to the point where she doesn't even seem the same.

"You really thought it would be that easy?" she says as she begins to circle around me. Almost as if i was her prey and this worries me.

"No I didn't it just seemed to work out that way" i say shrugging my shoulders.

"You haven't won yet Jackson" she's says as sheer charges at me.

The odds are stacked against me obviously. Im out skilled and out experienced but im able to hold my own for a while. That was until she slices me on my shoulder and the pain causes me to stop and hold my shoulder. Annabeth uses my pain to her advantage as she slices my leg casing me to fall to my knees. Pain surges through my body and before i can even think about getting up I'm cut in my back and kicked forward.

"Stand up and fight hero!" she yells sarcastically at me. Then an uproar of cheers circle around me. I hadn't even known people where watching. I close my eyes and breath deep to try and think of what to do know.

'Get up!' A voice yells in my head. A voice that could only belong to one person; Danni.

'Percy Jackson you get up right now do you hear me?!' She calls again.

'Loud and clear' i reply back. I'm not really sure if I'm imaging this conversation or not but it causes me to slide my self closer to the river and dip my fingers in.

Danni POV

'Loud and clear' he says to me. I look at both Grover and Luke to see if they had heard anything. But they just continues to look down toward where Percy laid. I wasn't actually trying to talk to Percy but i mean I'm not complaining.

I look back down at Percy to see him stretching his fingers dipped in the water. The cheers had settled now there are allot of 'look!' And 'what is he doing'. But i know exactly what's going on.

"It's about to get good" I say out loud my eyes fixed on Percy.

He hops to his feet and picks up his sword. He stands ready to fight once more.

**My apologize i didn't mean to take this long but i hope you enjoy and please review. :]**


	25. Chapter 25

Danni POV

He stands ready to fight. Facing not Annabeth but a group of her teammates but this doesn't seem to faze Percy. He stands tall swinging his sword then charging the group of demigods. The fight they put up is almost laugh able. And i do laugh and then i cheer as all the opposing team lay on their backs in defeat. Then we all cheer and rush to Percy as he holds the red teams flag in the air. Some of the campers lift him onto their shoulders and we all chant 'Percy! Percy!' and i couldn't be more proud to be his sister and his best friend.

Percy POV

Even as we prepare for dinner people are still complementing me on how great of a job i did during capture the flag. Im not usually one to like the spotlight but a guy could get used to it. I stand at the punch bowl watching the people laugh and dance as they always do at dinner.

"Hey hero" a voice says. I turn to see Annabeth.

Danni POV

After capture the flag was over and the hype had calmed down instead of going to congratulate Percy i head back to my cabin. I change into a some clean clothes, wash up a bit, and walk down the beach. As i walk i can see the light of the campfire where my fellow Demigods have dinner but i have no intentions on joining them. I continue to walk till i see him. Luke. Standing on the shore toes touching the water.

"Hey" I say as i approach him. He looks up at me and smiles.

Percy POV

"Hi. You still mad that i kicked you and your teams butt earlier?" i say kidding taking another drink of my punch.

"No you earned it" she says not meeting my eyes.

"Its just a game Annabeth" I say trying to make her feel better.

"A game i always win!" shes anger and hurt mixed in her voice.

"Okay then next time ill be sure to let you win" i tell her.

"I don't want you to let me win. Besides your win was just beginners luck" she says looking at me.

I don't know what it is but in the moments we both get a serious case of the giggles and begin to crack up laughing. After we both begin to catch our breaths she turns to me and says "No seriously next time im going to crush you". I stop laughing and smile and say " I don't expect anything less"

All fun and games end when we hear a huge boom and the demigods around us begin to scream.

Danni POV

"Hey. Glad you came" he says smiling at me and holding his arm out for me to take.

I intertwine our arms and say "I wouldn't miss it". He leads me up the shore to where the sand meets the trees of the forest. Right in between those two areas there lays a picnic blanket, candles, and a basket on the edge of it.

"You said nothing big and i figured this would be something you might like" He rambled.

"Its simple. Beautiful" I say looking up at him.

"Just like you" he says looking down at me. This causes me to blush and look down at the picnic laid out in front of me. I whisper a 'thanks' and we sit on the blanket.

In the time we sat there we talked and laugh. We talked about our lives before camp and what we want for our future. It was easy to just sit with him. To be with him. I don't want to leave this moment is perfect. There's nobody trying to kill us or any monsters to fight. Its just me and him and it feels right.

"Oh i love this song!" i say. My head was in his lap as i begin to mouth the words to 'What makes you beautiful'.

"You actually like this?" Luke gives me a puzzled look. I sit up next to him close enough for our legs to touch each other.

"Well ya" i say feeling embarrassed.

"Hmm okay i might be able to tolerate it for you" he says. I let out a laugh and look at him again only to find him staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" i ask rubbing my hands on my face. He laughs at me.

"No. No nothing like that. I was just thinking" he says.

"about what?"

"Well you. Iv done a lot of bad things. Things I'm not really proud of and you make me want to change. You make me want to be better" he says. Our faces are just inches away when we hear a huge boom and the scream of our fellow campers.

Percy POV

"Percy Jackson" A voice booms.

I stand frozen for a minute my sword doesn't last long due to the fact that a fire ball comes blazing towards the camp. I watch it hit some of the tables and campers race to it as they try and put it out. Then i take off straight for the campfire. When i reach it there in the middle of the fire stands a devilish creature and it begins to say my name again.

"Percy Jackson. Bring me the lightning bolt. I have your mother" he teased. Before i could run any further a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"No Percy! Don't say anything. Go hide please" Danni struggles to get out. She gasps for air as if shes been running.

"I am not a coward" i say to her.

"Your also not a fool" she says her eyes begging.

"You have mad a big mistake Percy Jackson! If you do not return the bolt to me personally i will keep your mother forever. And ill be sure her stay is not pleasant" the demon yells with anger and with that is disappears.

**Review? :) **


End file.
